profesor whooves
by zorroblanco68
Summary: una histora sobre un señor del tiempo perdido en el ponyverso . antes delos evntos actulaes de la serie
1. Chapter 1Punto de origen

Toda la desesperación del universo se veía en sus ojos, todo el tiempo y el espacio no parecen tan grandes, no cuando todo lo que hay a tu alrededor es la locura de un mundo a punto de sucumbir a la más voraz guerra. El joven señor del tiempo caminaba donde todos corrían, no buscaba refugio, no buscaba pelear buscaba algo olvidado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_Ahí estas .Dijo al ver entre un montón de chatarra un especie de caja metálica parecida a un armario en forma y tamaño, negra y al parecer sin puertas. Saco una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en el único orificio visible de aquel cajón. En ese momento una parte de la pared se hundió y movió como una puerta corrediza dejando ver un interior oscuro.

_Bien, es todo o nada. Dijo el muchacho al entrar. _Vamos despierta, ya no nos queda tiempo.

Y empezó a moverse frenéticamente alrededor de la consola circular que estaba en el centro de aquella extraña habitación. Más grande por dentro, que por fuera, un prototipo, se empezó a decir en voz alta, una tardis que nunca voló .Pues no más, vamos echar abajo esa realidad, no voy a morir aquí.

Todo se estremeció con gran fuerza, al punto que apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

_Tengo que lograrlo. Decía mientras observaba la pantalla de la consola que se llenaba de mensajes de error.

_ Vamos no pretendo saltar en el estúpido espacio tiempo, si no cruzar entre dimensiones, para eso fuiste creada, claro luego te desecharon por no servir para nada. Considerándote básicamente nada más que una suerte de caja. Pero hoy les demostraremos lo contrario.

Y dicho esto el sistema fallo. Rindiéndose cayó al suelo. _Supongo que es inevitable, voy a morir con el resto, al decir esto vio en la pantalla de la consola algo raro, una tardis fuera de Gallifrey. No había un dicho media palabra cuando vio que eran seis las tardis que rodeaban el planeta, aun no salía de su asombro cuando vio que eran trece las tardis en órbita sobre su planeta. _Los Daleks las harán pedazos. Susurro el señor del tiempo. Pero asombrado vio como los Daleks aumentaron su ataque alrededor del planeta .Pero lo que mostro el escáner de su recién robada nave lo dejo frio. _Son la misma tardis, las trece. _Pero quien atravesaría así su línea temporal, le van hacer un agujero a las paredes del universo y… ¡Claro¡ Y rápidamente salto de nuevo sobre la consola. De repente todo se sacudió.

_Vamos a lograrlo, quien sea el que está piloteando esa tardis está debilitando las paredes mismas de la realidad.

Decía el joven señor del tiempo cuando todo se sacudió con una increíble fuerza, y finalmente lo pudo sentir, su hogar ya no estaba, pero Había funcionado su nave dio un salto imposible a otro universo usando como impulso la explosión de su propio hogar y las fisuras en el universo que aquellas trece tardis avían provocado.

Después de un momento de aparente quietud el señor del tiempo empezó a reaccionar. Lo había hecho, estaba en un nuevo universo, otra realidad, otra dimensión.

_Bueno sobreviví, dijo viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba muy estropeado.

_Puedo repararla, dijo acercándose a la consola .Pero no se percataba de que avía empezado a llorar. Todo se avía ido, su vida, su hogar, podía sentir como la tristeza lo dominaba.

Aun trataba de avaluar los daños, cuando se escuchó un retumbe metálico. La campana del claustro pensó el señor del tiempo. Lo cual hiso que empezara gritar con rabia:

_Que más va salir mal y volviéndose a la consola vio algo que lo mantendría intrigado mucho tiempo. Una tremenda anomalía temporal, algo que se origina en el pasado, presente y futuro simultáneamente. Cuando la anomalía golpeo la tardis todo el interior cambio, donde estaba la consola en el centro de la habitación apareció una criatura envuelta en toda clase de alambres y tubos. Brillaba suavemente, un pequeño caballo morado con alas y un cuerno o al menos eso le pareció al joven señor del tiempo. Cuando la criatura empezó a hablar:

_Profesor, esta es tu verdadera forma, el joven no respondió. A lo cual la criatura se arrastró hacia él y le dijo:

_eres joven, muy, muy joven.

A lo cual el mencionado profesor cayó al suelo mientras ella (se dio cuenta por la voz y también por lo suave de sus formas quera una hembra de alguna clase) le limpiaba las lágrimas y le decía:

_ No te rindas aunque tengas que echar abajo la misma realidad .Luego de esto ella se desvaneció y todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso le pareció al Profesor quien no se dio cuenta que estaba en rumbo de colisión con un planeta que se dedicaría a asombrarlo por muchos siglos, ni tampoco noto que su cuerpo cambiaba, ni tampoco tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada

Las tres ponis araban la tierra, o al menos dos lo hacían mientras la tercera una pequeña unicornio violeta de crines amarillas se esmeraba en tratar de ayudar, pero solo podía ver como sus compañeras trabajaban, _Si fuera más grade, oh si tuviera magia de verdad las cosas serian diferentes, añadió la pequeña tratando de disimular la tristeza, _todo llegara a su tiempo, añadió maternal mente la mayor de las tres. Ella era café y de crines negras teñidas en un blanco sutil que mostraba el pasar de mucho tiempo. La tercera que un no hablaba era amarilla de crines blancas, joven, amble y algo regañona en la opinión de la menor de las tres. En ese momento la más pequeña pensó en lo único que podía hacer, _al menos traeré algo para que beban, y dando saltos corrió atreves del campo hacia una rustica granja.

¿Cuánto lleva la pequeña contigo? .Pregunto la poni amarilla a su compañera. _Tres años desde que su madre murió y la dejo con migo dijo mientras sonreía _Deberías mandarla con los suyos le interrumpió la otra, tú lo sabes unicornios y ponis de tierra no llevan, no nos mesclamos. No le harás ningún bien criándola como si fura igual que tu, ella ha empezado a usar magia. Necesita alguien que le enseñe. La otra contesto con el mismo tono maternal con que le había hablado a la pequeña._ No me importa el pasado, ni el qué dirán. Solo veo el presente y ese presente es mi hija y tu envés de estarme diciendo como deshacerme de mi pequeña deberéis pensar como desasearnos de veste de bichos que dañan my cosecha. La otra pensó por un momento hasta que vio a la pequeña que venía hacia ella con los vasos y la jarra de limonada flotando en suave resplandor azul, y así mientras la veía acercarse se volvió a su amiga y le dijo_ Sabes que, tienes razón. _ ¿en qué tiene razón mi mama? Preguntó jadeando la pequeña mientras le servía la limonada. _Que hay que escuchar al corazón a un cuando se trate de una enana floja como tú, dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza con un casco.

Mientras tomaban limonada la más pequeña noto algo raro en el cielo, _miren una estrella fugaz pidamos un deseo. _como va ser una estrella fugaz si son las cuatro de la tarde le contesto la poni amarilla. La pequeña miraba cielo viendo como se dibujaba una estala de fuego, finalmente la dijo a las dos ponis _sino es una estrella fugaz ¿Qué es? Finalmente las otras dos vieron al cielo solo para quedar completamente impresionadas al ver una bola en llamas pasar por encima de ellas para estrellarse en un bosque cercano provocando un estallido que hiso temblar la tierra y asustando visiblemente a las tres ponis.

Tras la sorpresa las tres solo se miraron en silencio. Lo que acaba de de ocurrir no era común y era precisamente lo común lo que en muchas formas describía el estilo de vida en aquellas tierras. Seria quizás por esto y por un impulsó que ya fuera curiosidad o el genuino deseo de aventura que ninguna de las dos ponis mayores se opusieron a la sugerencia de las más pequeña, _ hay que ir a ver dijo dejando ver en su rostro una curiosidad desbordante y el deseo de aventura que las otras dos solo atesoraban en su corazón como algo lejano y ajeno. Y así fue como las tres tomaron la decisión de ir a investigar aquello. Una decisión que provocaría grandes cambios y desencadenaría el fin y el principio de muchas cosas a lo largos de las eras venideras.

La poni amarilla tomo un arco y flechas que solía llevar siempre consigo des el día que su padre le enseñara a usarlo y descubriera que ese era su talento y como prueba de ello se enorgullecía de mostrar su cute marck: un arco tensado con tres flechas en él, y es que en verdad era extraordinaria, no avía criatura que no sintiera terror al verla tensar el arco. Esta habilidad le valió la fama de guarda espaldas, repelente de monstruos, francotiradora y cualquier otro nombre que la su habilidad y la necesidad de turno le dieran.

Las tres caminaron al bosque y tras adentrarse en la espesura de arboles vieron una gigantesca depresión en el suelo, perfectamente redonda, bastante profunda y en centro un objeto negro con una apertura que despedía gigantescas bocanadas de un humo blanco y espeso. _Es raro si esto callo envuelto llamas ¿Por qué no hay fuego? Dijo la poni amarrilla, _Y donde se fue toda la tierra, nos acercamos, que es ese humo… Decía la pequeña dando vueltas por todos lados, mientras las dos más grades miraban alrededor buscando alguna explicación que diera sentido a lo que veían. Pero fueron interrumpidas por el grito de la más pequeña: _ Aquí hay sangre. Las dos ponis se reunieron con ella en segundo y vieron que efectivamente había un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al bosque. _Dejamos esto aquí dijo la poni café halo que la amarilla asintió de buna gana, no porque tuviera miedo, si no que no quería arriesgar a sus amigas ante algo que se empezaba ponerse peligroso. Pero en sé momento el cuerno de la pequeña unicornio empezó a brillar no con azul tradicional sino en un tono rojo, _Hay una vos en my cabeza, me dice que no lo deje morir dijo mientras era arrastrada a los profundo del bosque. _Detente Rubí grito la poni café, _no puedo algo me arrastra grito. Así si girón la extraña persecución hasta llegar a un claro ver una escena increíble un poni gris de crines negras pelando frenéticamente contra con varios lobos de madera. Hay que ayudarlo dijo la mayor de las tres. _Si dijo la la poni amarilla mientras hacía llover sin tregua flechas a los lobos y el poni gris los decía a golpe de casco. Finalmente quedaron solo ellas y aquel poni gris que al no ver más peligro se volvió hacia ellas mientras decía: _no sobreviví al fuego, a los Daleks, al vacio que separa a los universos y casi morir al estrellarme aquí como para morir en las patas de caballos parlantes .La arquera le apunto, algo había en el que la provocaba verdadero miedo, la sensación que corría peligro y quizá hubiera disparado al no ser por que la pequeña empezó a hablar._ No temas , yo soy Rubimoon pero me dicen rubí. La solterona amarilla se llama Brisa pero le decimos tonta y ante la mirada penetrante de su madre añadió, bueno solo yo le digo así y ella (volviéndose a su madre) se llama Abelia y es mi mama. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El poni gris quedo en silencio sin embargo su rostro avía pasado de la ira al asombro y luego a una expresión de culpa._ Lo siento soy el Profesor y diciendo esto cayó al suelo inconsciente .cuando la tres se acercaron vieron que tenia múltiples heridas. _Bueno hay que ayudarlo dijo Abelia , entonces brisa respondió: no , no sabemos nada de él y… _Tu padre no lo hubara dejado, ni a él ni a nadie le interrumpió rubí. Hoy no gano una contesto a la pequeña para añadir: bueno hay que llevarlo antes que anochezca a tu casa para atender esas heridas…

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí una anciana unicornio envuelta en un grueso manto miraba el fuego de la chimenea de su pequeño cuarto dejando oír una voz suave y amable,_ hice trampa al ayudarte y más aun al usar a la pequeña, pero tú lo dijiste: nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces ,pero por ahora es todo lo puedo hacer por ti Profesor y volviéndose hacia la pared de tras de ella suspiro al ver una delgada grieta brillante en la pared


	3. Chapter 3 recupercion

Era ya tarde cuando las tres ponis lograron terminar de curar las heridas de aquel extraño que ahora yacía vendado y inconsciente en una humilde cama, en una granja aun más rustica que la propia cama. _Estará bien dijo Rubí. _ Es difícil saberlo, ha perdido mucha sangre y creo que tiene una costilla rota y además tiene fiebre dijo su madre. _Yo no fio del él, hasta donde sabemos cayó del cielo añadió Brisa. Además soy la única que cree que esto es muy raro, Podría ser un poni peligroso.

De repente el poni gris se empezó ha revolcar en la cama y a gritar: _ deténganse, no lo hagan pónganse de pie, no soy monstruo, hay fuego… _¿Que le ocurre? Preguntaba Brisa mientras intentaba sujetarlo, _ tiene una pesadilla dijo Abelia mientras la ayudaba a la poni amarilla a sujetarlo, una monstruosa pesadilla. _Esta sudando frio dijo la pequeña que también intentaba ayudar. En ese instante el aterrorizado poni salto de la cama golpeándose con casi todo en la evitación, hasta terminar tropezando con la pequeña Rubí , a quien tomo como escudo para protegerse de Brisa quien ya la apuntaba con el arco. _ Solo un cobarde se escuda detrás de un niño dijo Brisa. Rubí tenía miedo pero al tenerlo tan cerca vio que solo estaba asustado, que igual hubiera tomado una mesa una silla o lo que fuera en ese momento, soltándola el poni gris contesto: _ no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, no tienes idea por lo que pasado, he visto el ojo maldito de la muerte y a mis hermanos morir solo para regresar a la vida y morir de nuevo una y otra vez en un tiempo que se contraía y estiraba enfermo. _ Pero qué rayos estás diciendo le dijo Brisa. A lo que Profesor agrego _ He visto a tantos morir que no lo temo a mi propio fin, si hui es porque quería ver más allá de universo. Termina lo que querías hacer en el bosque. En ese momento a Brisa lo vio como lo miro en el bosque, algo grade y temible pero al verlo a los ojos sintió dolor y pena por él y en medio de ese de momento un estruendo lleno la evitación. _ Suficiente los dos grito Abelia mientras el arco y flechas de Brisa volaban por la ventana y antes de que la poni pudiera protestar un potente. _ ¡fuera!, la hiso salir del mismo modo que sus armas solo que envés de la ventana salió por la puerta. Y volviéndose al profesor sentencio _ Si viniste del cielo o creciste del suelo como girasol no me importa, solo quiero ayudarte así que vuelve a la cama. El Profesor la miro al tiempo que caminada asía la cama, _ ¿Por qué me ayudas? Dijo mientras sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban _ no sabes sí soy tu enemigo continuo, en ese instante titubeo cayendo de costado solo para ser atajado por la pequeña, quien finalmente lo ayudo a acostarse. Al verlo en la cama Abelia le dijo: se que estas herido, se que necesitas ayuda y si, no sé si eres mi enemigo, hay mucho que desconozco y por eso no puedo hacer nada. _ Rubí dijo dirigiéndose al pequeña ve a la estufa y trae la medicina_ si dijo la poni mientras salía de la habitación y continuo hablado al Profesor _Elijo trabajar con lo que se, lo demás lo averiguare luego. Al momento llego Rubí con una jarra con una infusión caliente, bebe dijo Abelia te quitara la fiebre y el dolor aunque es algo amarga .El Profesor no supo cómo se tomo la medicina, de hecho solo recordaría dos cosas antes de quedar dormido: que vio una fina grieta resplandeciente en la pared frente a él, y que gradeció de corazón la ayuda de Abelia.

La mañana llego radiante y con ella nuevas fuerzas pensó el Profesor al abrir los ojos y ver la humilde habitación, _ni siquiera tiene electricidad _ ¿qué es la electricidad? Dijo la pequeña a su lado. _ Pero de dónde has salido le dijo el Profesor sobresaltado al verla a su lado _ Vine a ver si despertabas dijo la pequeña poni mientras abría las ventanas_ es tan tarde le contesto a la pequeña_ no es temprano fue la respuesta que la curiosa criatura le dio al profesor _Entonces por qué te sorprende que despierte _Por qué has dormido dos días y empezaba a creer que tendría que despertarte. _ Dos días dijo el Profesor asombrado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie .Se logro poner de pie y empezó caminar, para percatarse que caminaba en cuatro patas, que tenia cola, que no tenia dedos, en fin que era diferente y volviéndose a la pequeña le dijo_ nuevo universo nuevas reglas, la realidad me rescribió en una forma más equivalente a lo que sería si hubiera existido en esta dimensión, digamos que la realidad busca tener coherencia o este universo me juega una broma y se burla de mí. Suspiro profunda mente, te llamas Rubí verdad se dirigió la poni que lo miraba fascinada, _ Si dijo la pequeña. Entonces el Profesor la mirándola le pregunto: _ Crees que soy un monstruo o tu enemigo, soy feo o hermoso .¿Que ves ante ti? .La poni lo miro de hito en hito dando vuelta alrededor de él y le contesto _ Creo eres increíble , caíste del cielo , sobreviviste a los lobos de madera, asustaste a Brisa y dices cosas raras , y no ,no creo que seas feo, y le sonrió. _Y yo te digo dijo el Profesor, que no soy tu enemigo, bueno a ver qué sucede ahora. _ El desayuno le interrumpió Rubí, vamos dijo la poni que salía del cuarto _bueno, aquí voy veamos que tiene este universo para mí. y siguió a Rubí fura de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4 conociéndonos

Era un lugar sencillo y primitivo, y esto parecía saltar con más fuerza ante los ojos del señor del tiempo que venía de un mundo infinitamente más avanzado, pero sin embargo le trasmitía un sentimiento que no alcanzaba entender. _Siéntate aquí le dijo Rubí. Mostrándole su lugar en la mesa. Para sorpresa del Profesor logro sentarse en un banco de madera, y a un más sorprendente fue devorar aquel desayunó: heno, pan horneado y un tazón de leche con un placer que solo pueden conocer aquellos que ha sabido lo que es el hambre. _Me alegro de que te gustara dijo Abelia , según cómo te sientas ,puedes volver a la cama o puedes caminar un rato, el día es hermoso y el aire fresco te hará bien. El Profesor levanto la cabeza, le sorprendía la amabilidad de esa criatura él en su lugar hubiera sido más desconfiado y temeroso. Decidió Entonces poner a prueba esa amabilidad, no porque fuera necesario sino porque él no podía creerlo. _ Es que no me van a preguntar nada, solo así como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Caí del cielo y… _Acabaste herido en el bosque interrumpió Abelia al Profesor. Si quieres decirnos algo te escuchamos, si no quieres decirnos nada te respetamos. El Profesor se quedo pensativo por un instante luego se puso de pie y dijo: _ Vengo de otro universo, escape de la aniquilación de mi raza, hasta donde se soy el ultimo y aunque hubieran otros, no puedo volver, la brecha entre nuestros universos se ha cerrado. Estoy atrapado aquí. Aviando dicho esto se quedo expectante, a la espera del miedo y la desconfianza que pensaba era lo más normal. Abelia se acerco a él, recogió los platos y le dijo con la más genuina bondad: _ Ósea perdiste tu hogar tuviste miedo y escapaste para terminar herido y perdido en una tierra extraña, solo para ser ayudado por desconocidos a los que temes y desconfías, no es una historia tan rara como crees ya la he oído antes, Y si te puedes llenar la cabeza de tanta tontería es que de verdad necesitas aire fresco. El Profesor se quedo extrañado y sorprendido ante esa respuesta .Iba responder cuando la puerta se abrió entro la poni amarilla con el arco a un lado y las flechas al otro. Entonces Abelia dijo sin darle a nadie tiempo de decir nada _Hablando del aire, llega la brisa para llevarse la nube gris .Ambos ponis amarillo y gris se unieron en un sonoro ¡Que! _ SI dijo Abelia , puedes llevarte a nuestro invitado a dar una vuelta ,necesita caminar y además pienso que les hará bien a los dos conversar . _Pero vine a ayudarte dijo Brisa. Y es lo que harás dijo la poni café mientras le quitaba el arco y las flechas a su amiga y le mostraba la salida junto a su improbable compañero. Y sin saber cómo ni porque el Profesor y Brisa se hallaron juntos afuera con la única instrucción de regresar a la hora de comer.

EL día era fresco y el verde reinaba adonde quiera que el Profesor mirara. La vida se manifestaba en cada forma que era posible, al punto que podía percibirla en cada uno de sus sentidos. Caminaban juntos sin hablar en prolongado y incomodo silencio. De repente el Profesor se quedo quieto y luego se recostó sobre el suelo. _ ¿Qué haces? Le dijo Brisa con un tono algo hostil. Sin embargo tuvo que repetir la pregunta al ver que poni gris no reaccionaba, iba a preguntarle por tercera vez cuando vio el rostro del Profesor, lleno de un sentimiento que no pudo definir entre la melancolía y la tristeza. Con el corazón conmovido formulo la pregunta en tono más amble y conciliador. _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? _Lo puedo sentir dijo el Profesor, siento como se mueve su mundo, oigo tantos sonidos y a la vez todo esta tan en calma. No te culpó por desconfiar de my dijo mientras se ponía de pie, es natural que temas. Pero Abelia no le importa si vengo de otra realidad o si caí del cielo. En un momento todo se está muriendo al otro la vida se desborda. Me siento perdido. Brisa lo miro y con calma continúo caminando y empezó hablar mientras el Profesor la seguía. _ Abelia piensa con el corazón y eso me pone furiosa, pero hasta ahora no se ha equivocado. Volviéndose al profesor le dijo, si sabes donde estas ya no estarás perdido y si conoces a alguien ya no será un extraño. Habiendo dicho esto se detuvo y volviéndose al profesor le dijo: MI nombre es Brisa y me alegro de conocerte y le extendió un casco. El Profesor la miro, estaba amable y sonriente .Y sin darse cuenta su pata correspondió al saludo _soy el Profesor y he venido de muy lejos y estoy perdido. Brisa entonces con gran entusiasmo le dijo: _Soy la mejor guía que puede haber cuando acabe contigo nunca más te sentirás perdido, dicho esto ambos caminaron, mientras la poni amarilla le enseñaba los alrededores a aquel viajero que cada vez se sentía menos solo y menos perdido…

La conversación de Brisa despertaba en el Profesor la curiosidad, que en el pasado lo había hecho soñar con los mundos que había más allá de su hogar. Y con la creciente curiosidad, también crecía en el ánimo y el deseo de vivir. _Este es el pueblo señalado un rustico caserío Dijo Brisa, te lo enseñare luego, se hace tarde y no quiero hacer enfadar a Abelia. _ Si, da miedo cuando se enoja respondió el Profesor. Pero Justo cuando daban la vuelta el Profesor empezó a oler el aire, _lo sientes. Sentir que dijo Brisa, algo que está mal fuera de lugar contesto el poni gris que se lanzo en carrera a la entrada del pueblo donde habían colocado una suerte de tienda. El profesor se detuvo a la entrad de la sencilla tienda y empezó a ver la como buscando algo. _ ¿Qué pasa? Dijo Brisa al darle alcance. El Profesor le contesto dejando mostrar un tomo de preocupación en la voz. _Brisa , cuando me viste la primera vez pudiste percibirlo, que no pertenecía aquí , que no debía estar aquí y tu primer impulso fue erradicar la amenaza. La poni amarilla retrocedió un paso y respondió mas como dando una disculpa que una explicación: _yo no te conocía pero si había algo raro, una sensación de peligro y amenaza, pero ya no te veo de esa manera, ahora empesador a conocerte ._Exacto dijo el Profesor, porque ahora me ves como alguien y no como algo y esoha cambiado tu percepción, ahora cierra los ojos mira esa tienda y dime que sientes. Brisa se paró a la entrada de aquella tienda y cerró los ojos y por un instante todo estuvo en silencio hasta sobresaltada dijo: _hay algo malo ahí dentro, y es peligroso. El Profesor la miro y sonriendo le dijo: _ exacto, lo que sea que está ahí dentro no debería ser, no debería estar, fuera de lugar y de tiempo. ¿Te suena conocido? Brisa lo miro y dijo: _ ¿Bueno que harás? Lo mismo que tú hiciste mirar en el interior y hacer lo posible por ayudar. Dicho esto corrió las cortinas que hacían de entrada al rustica tienda y ambos ponis entraron


	5. Chapter 5 Extrañas profecías

El interior de la tienda no revelaba nada extraordinario, para el peligro que se supone yacía ahí, Ambos ponis vieron alrededor, pero no había nada que ver mas allá de un espacio circular vacio con una gran roca al centro. La cual se disponían a examinar cuando una nube de humo salió de la nada segándolos y asiéndolos toser. Cuando el humo se disipo se dieron cuenta de que eran cinco los que tosían en vez de dos. Tres unicornios muy jóvenes estaban de pie frente la roca, dos de ellos parecían tener la misma edad y una pequeña mas joven que al Profesor le recordó a Rubí, aunque la diferencia de edades se podía notar, los tres no eran más que niños.

Uno de ellos aun con los ojos llorosos por el humo se dirigió al Profesor, y en un tono voz solemne dijo: _ Viajeros les ofrezco la sabiduría del ayer, los secretos de lo olvidado, aquello que solo ella en pasado. El segundo siguió:_ les ofrezco el conocimiento de lo que vendrá, el futuro lejano justo en este instante, todo lo que aun no ha ocurrido, todo lo que podría ser , el mañana lejano. Todo pude ser suyo hoy. Los dos ponis que acaban de hablar miraron a la más pequeña que estaba medio de ellos pero la pequeña no hablo hasta que uno de ellos le susurro al oído. Entonces la pequeña armándose de valor suspiro profunda mente y dijo: el pasado y el futuro a su alcance, pero todo tiene un precio y todo hay siembre algún peligro. Así que digamos correrán el riesgo pagaran el precio.

EL Profesor miro con seriedad a los tres pequeños delante de él, no importaba que forma tuvieran, para él no eran más niños. _Tres cosas, primero no usen tanto humo, empezó hablar el Profesor, cuando hablen deben dar un aire más misterioso y por ultimo no deberían jugar con poderes que están muy por encima de ustedes y de cualquier otro ser vivo .Y empezó a caminar hacia la roca, mientras los tres niños trataban de detenerlo, _no sabemos de de que habla señor dijo uno, usted no entiende es solo magia dijo el otro, por favor deténgase dijo la más pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos. El Profesor se detuvo frente a la roca, la miro se volvió a los niños y les dijo: _tal vez tengan razón, a lo que los tres pequeños suspiraron aliviados, o tal vez no y diciendo esto golpeo la roca. Levantando algo de polvo y dejando ver una grieta resplandeciente en la piedra.

_Una grieta en la misma piel de la realidad, el tiempo derramándose atreves de ella y ustedes, les dijo el Profesor, lo usan para adivinar el futuro y el pasado. ¿Tienen idea del peligro que corren? Y además creo que han intentado abrirla, dijo mientras se volvía y miraba con más detenimiento la fisura resplandeciente. Se hizo un profundo silenció, los tres niños y Brisa miraban hasta que se oyó al profesor murmurar con aire apesadumbrado: _Se puede ser más tonto… _No tienes derecho dijo uno delo tres niños detrás de él, interrumpiendo la frase _no eres nadie para que juzgues lo que hacemos, hemos estado solos hasta hora y nadie nos ha ayudado pero tu vienes aquí insultándonos, sino quieres lo que ofrecemos por miedo o porque o puedes pagar entonces vete. Brisa quien hasta entonces solo había limitado observar, quiso salir en defensa de su nuevo amigo, pero el Profesor no le dio oportunidad de que lo defendiera. Porque respondió en el acto. _ Tienes razón, yo no soy menos ajeno a este mundo que esa grita en la realidad con la que quieren enriquecerse. Pero a diferencia de ella yo no pretendo interferir con ustedes pero recuerden son libres para elegir pero son prisioneros de las consecuencias. Así que tranquilos no les doy más problemas.

El profesor se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, miro a Brisa y le dijo en la forma más amistosa: _ Vamos que hay que ir a comer y no quiero hacer enfadar Abelia. _ Solo lo así nada más le respondió Brisa, tú dices que es peligroso y además son solo niños. El Profesor volvió la vista los pequeños detrás de él _ no puedo hacer nada ellos han elegido y además yo me interesaría mas en saber quien les dijo como manipular la grieta. _ Fue una voz, dijo la más pequeña de los tres, salió de la grita, era suave, muy dulce, me recordó a la voz de mi mama. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre ella para callarla, pero Brisa los hiso a un lado. _Métanse con alguien de su tamaño sentencio la poni amarilla. La pequeña entonces empezó a llorar y sin embargo trataba de verse valiente. _ ¿De la grieta? Pregunto el Profesor mostrando una expresión de asombro en su rostro. _Solo pasó una vez, agrego la más pequeña, ella nos dijo que si usábamos nuestra magia podríamos ver el pasado y el futuro atreves de la grieta, así ganar algo de dinero. El Profesor se rio entre dientes _ Bueno creo que me equivoque contigo le dijo a la más pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Clover , respondió la pequeña. _Muy bien continuo el Profesor, al parecer eres la mas lista de este trió así que te voy a dar un consejo. Lo que sea que este guiándolos busca que usen su magia para mantener la grieta abierta y hacerla más grande, los está utilizando y no creo que sea para algo bueno. _ ¿Y si te demuestro lo contrario? Dijo una voz detrás del Profesor, uno de los compañeros de Clover se acerco a la grita. Y sin dar oportunidad de nada el unicornio uso su magia para mostrar el futuro del profesor.

La grita brillo ante el pequeño quien con una gran confianza empezó hablar. _No puedo ver su pasado pero si su futuro. El Profesor le respondió _No poseo un pasado en esta dimensión por eso no puedes verlo, ahora detente. _ No voy detenerme le demostrare que podemos con esto y el cuerno del pequeño brillo con más intensidad. El unicornio empezó a reír, _lo veo no perteneces de aquí, eres sombra y fuego, lo último de un pueblo desaparecido, joven y viejo .Una vida muy larga atreves de muchas caras. El unicornio se detuvo un momento para ver el rostro del Profesor, quería ver sorpresa en el pero estaba serio. Entonces prosiguió su incoherente profecía._ Un pueblo de gente sin nombre te llamara padre, las lagrimas de un niño desataran tu ira, en una ciudad de piedra gente de hierro espera en vano el regreso de la vida, el sol a tu derecha y la luna al izquierda en el día del guerra. Porque él viene rompiendo las paredes del vacío mas allá de las puertas del silenció. En ese momento el poni empezó a temblar y dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a córrele por la cara, en un tono de voz triste y suave. _Miles se han ido, todos lloran incluso tu Profesor, es una victoria sin alegría.

Brisa se abalanzo sobre el unicornio abrasándolo tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de calmarlo._ Tranquilo déjalo ya, ya demostraste suficiente._ Hay algo mas empezó a decir el unicornio, todo se está repitiendo, ya nos habíamos conocido, pero no es igual, todo está pasando de nuevo pero no de la misma forma, Volviéndose al profesor le dijo: el sueño de acabar y se desmayo.

_Bueno dijo Brisa creo que tenemos invitados a comer mirando a Clover y su compañero, mientras depositaba al otro unicornio en los lomos del Profesor. _ Pero porque nos quieren ayudar dijo Clover. Brisa la miro y dijo: _ como diría una amiga "los quiero ayudar porque necesitan ayuda" su amigo esta inconsciente y deben tener hambre y empezó a caminar. Clover pensó que podría ser una trampa, pero tenía miedo y ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un adulto intento ayudarles, pero sin embargo le dijo a su compañero que aceptaría la oferta y que fuera con ella para cuidarse entre los tres, _bueno dijo el otro unicornio y partieron con Brisa y el Profesor.

Clover miro al Profesor y le dijo: _te preocupa lo que escuchaste. _Si pero me ocupare de eso luego por ahora a comer y ayudar a tu amigo. Sin embargo Brisa sabia que esas extrañas profecías avían perturbado al Profesor aunque este no lo demostraba.


	6. Chapter 6 vocacion

La casa de Abelia se llenaba de las fragancias de la comida recién hecha, las luces sencillas de lámparas de aceite se encendían por que la luz del día que menguaba. La pequeña unicornio iba de un la lado a otro acomodando la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar al Profesor y a Brisa con un trió de unicornios, uno de ellos parcia dormido en los lomos del Profesor y los otros dos se veían asustados. _Dile Abelia que venga dijo Brisa, mientras ayudaba a poner al unicornio inconsciente en la evitación donde la noche anterior estuvo el Profesor. _ ¿Por qué no despierta? Pregunto Clover, mientras trataba de ser más fuerte que el miedo y la tristeza. _Porque no está dormido, su menté esta está sobrecargada, lo que ha provocado que colapsara. Respondió el Profesor a la pequeña unicornio quien trato de responder pero las palabras no salían. _No seas tan duro con ellos son solo niños, Dijo Brisa con enojo. En ese instante entro Abelia al cuarto y viendo al grupo, pidió que le explicaran lo que ocurría.

Después de la explicación que dieran en conjunto el dúo de ponis, Abelia se dirigió a la cama donde estaba el unicornio inconsciente y lo examino. _ Increíble historia, pero me interesa más el pequeño, esta frio, dijo mientras lo cubría con una cobija, y creo que ocuparemos un doctor. _Nosotros tenemos algo de dinero, dijo el compañero de Clover. _Espero que no haga falta dijo Abelia mientras se dirigía al Profesor, _ Brisa y yo buscaremos un doctor, tú cuida a los niños.

EL Profesor miro a los pequeños reunidos cerca de la cama donde yacía su amigo. Y vio que la situación del pequeño unicornio se agravaba, el mismo no esperaba que fuera empeorar tanto. _No busquen a un doctor, voy a intentar hacer algo primero. Ya que el savia que ningún médico podría ayudarlos._ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunto Abelia _ Voy a entrar en su mente para intentar ayudarlo, y no me pregunten cómo, porque no tengo tiempo de explicarlo. Se acerco a la cama y coloco su frente sobre la frente del pequeño. Recordó en ese momento las palparas que dijera aquella criatura en su tardis antes de estrellarse en ese mundo, palabras que repitió como un eco.

_Soy joven, muy joven. Hay tanto que no sé y cerrando los ojos quedo en silencio frente contra frente, mientras los demás miraban, en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos, la cara del Profesor se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, aunque no dijo nada. De repente el unicornio empezó a moverse y a gemir, hasta de repente se levanto de golpe lazando al Profesor al suelo. Clover y su compañero se acercaron al cama donde su amigo confundido preguntaba donde estaba y que había pasado. _¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? Dijo Brisa. _Recuerdo que quería demostrarle a su amigo que podía controlar el poder de la grieta, y que no pude ver su pasado, pero su futuro... Dijo mientras intentaba recordar. _No, es como despertar y tratar de acordarse de un sueño, todo está muy confuso. Tomo un respiro y miro al profesor y formulo una pregunta sencilla y necesaria. _¿Quién eres?

El Profesor apenas se ponía de pie, lo que sea que hizo para ayudarlo había dejado visiblemente cansado. _Soy un…_Es nuestro amigo, interrumpió Rubí. _Y nuestro invitado añadió Abelia . _Y quien te ayudo a despertar. Añadió Brisa. El Profesor miro a Clover y sus dos compañeros, y recordó como había escapado de su mundo, el nombre que había recibido de un ser extraño, la ayuda que recibió de desconocidos. Y en ese instante algo dentro de el cambio, fue como si el universo le explotara en la cabeza y dijo con una convicción que hasta ese día no había conocido. _ Yo soy el Profesor, señor del tiempo y no soy su enemigo.

_En hora buena es muy bonita. Dijo Rubí _ felicidades le dijo Abelia . _Está muy curiosa pero la mía es la mejor añadió Brisa. _De que hablan dijo el Profesor confundido ante repentina lluvia de halagos. _Mira, dijo Brisa señalándole el Flanco, donde había parecido el dibujo de un reloj de arena. _¿Qué significa esto? Pregunto el Profesor asustado _ Es una cute mark o si prefieres como le llaman los unicornios de la alta estirpe marca del destino. Le dijo Brlsa. _Bien como se llaman pregunto Abelia a los tres unicornios, a un no nos hemos presentado _soy Clover dio la más pequeña del trió. _ Yo me llamo Rue dijo el que estaba en, la cama. Cuando el profesor oyó ese nombre se volvió a él y le dijo en tono preocupado. _Lagrima no es un nombre y aun si lo fuera es más una carga que un nombre. El unicornio lo vio asombrado _¿Cómo has podido saberlo…? No te importa así me llamo y punto. _Está bien, no hay nada malo con tu nombre y si tienes fuerza para enojarte espero que también la tengas para comer. Dijo Abelia con una sonrisa y un tono maternal. _Está bien respondió Rue . _Yo me llamo Lluvia gris pero me dicen Tod. Porque así me decía mi abuelo. Aunque no sé porque nunca se lo pregunte. Y hubiera seguido dando explicaciones si no fuera porque sus compañeros le dijeron que era suficiente. _Bien yo soy Abelia , ella es mi hija Rubi, ella es Brisa una querida amiga y el Profesor. _¿Como pude ser su hija si es un unicornio? ¿Qué es eso de llamarse Profesor? Pregunto Rue mientras salía de la cama. _ Eso queda entre nosotras. Respondió Abelia. _ Y en cuanto a mí , mi nombre lo recibí de un ser extraño que apareció ante mi poco antes de estrellarme aquí y casi morir , así que lo tome, Contesto el Profesor. Ya seria por lo raro de las respuestas o porque realmente no importaba, las preguntas acabaron ahí. Después de eso todos fueron acomodados en la mesa o en sus alrededores, pero antes de comer el Profesor le pedio Abelia que si podían hablar un momento en privado.

_Dime, dijo Abelia. _Necesito decirte dos cosas, la primera es que no entiendo lo de la marca que me aparecio _Bueno esa marca es la prueba que has descubierto tu vocación, tu talento. Respondió Abelia. _Aun así no lo entiendo, no veo en que sea diferente de antes, respondió el Profesor. Abelia lo miro un momento y le dijo mientras ponía su casco en el pecho del Profesor. _Es cuando lo que está en tu corazón se desborda y se muestra en tu exterior. Y señalo el reloj de arena que había parecido en sus flancos _Así que hay algo que cambio, cierra los ojos y siéntelo. El Profesor cerro lo ojos pero no sintió nada especial. Cuando los abrió vio Abelia sonriendo delante de él, oyó a Brisa poniendo orden en la cocina, a Rubí hablándoles a los visitantes acerca cuanta cosa podía y lo volvió a sentir, el deseo de ayudar y de aprender, la curiosidad más genuina, la gratitud y hablo con convicción. _ Sé quién soy, soy el Profesor, no me rindo un que eso signifique echar abajo la realidad. _Bueno dijo Abelia , una cosa resuelta, que más querías hablar con amigo. _Quiero decirte que agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y que…En ese instante Abelia le puso el casco en la boca al Profesor y le hablo con dulzura. _No tienes que irte, es demasiado pronto para pensar en despedidas, no eres ni un problema ni una carga eres nuestro amigo. _ Y ahora a comer, añadió Abelia mientras salía del cuarto. El Profesor sonrió y dijo para sí mismo. _No lo perdido todo, estoy empezando de nuevo, nueva vida, nueva forma, nuevo nombre. Miro la marca en forma de reloj arena y añadió. _No se trata de un talento, sino que ahora se quien soy.

La cena fue acompañada de grata conversación, que abarco múltiples temas: los problemas del campo, como habían hallado al Profesor, en fin la conversación duro hasta que el sueño se impuso. Abelia acomodo a los niños en el cuarto donde avía estado el Profesor y este último durmió cerca de la chimenea .Brisa, Rubí y Abelia durmieron en otra habitación.

Esa noche tres sombras se movían silenciosas, avanzando por la casa oscura. Buscando la puerta que sería su escape, y justo cuando estaban frente a ella, una voz los hiso congelarse de miedo no porque asustara si no porque los sorprendió. _Vinieron aquí como invitados, no veo que tengan que irse como ladrones. Dijo el Profesor al trío de ponis sospechosos. _Como te diste cuenta de que nos íbamos a ir, le dijo Clover. El Profesor hiso espacio cerca del chimenea donde ardía aun una cálida llama y les hiso señas al trío para que se sentaran con él , los tres ponis aceptaron con un gesto y se acercaron al fuego. El Profesor se envolvió en una manta empezó hablar. _Para empezar si me concentro podría oír la respiración de todos en esta casa así que sería difícil evadirme si estoy alerta, además yo en su lugar hubiera echo lo mismo. Así que me senté a esperarlos y aquí están. Rue contesto tratado de disimular el asombro. _ Esperaste la noche entera para detenernos. _No, hay algo mas añadió Clover. El Profesor la acaricio en la cabeza con el casco y prosiguió. _No espere toda la noche, pensé toda la noche, me preocupa Abelia y el problema de de bichos que tienen sus campos, así que tengo un plan, pero no lo puedo hacer solo así que, busco su ayuda. Que me dicen. Tod se movió al lado del Profesor y recostándose a el dijo: _puedes contar con migo _Y conmigo dijo Clover mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba _ Pero ese no era el plan dijo Rue a sus compañeros. _ Nunca me pareció un buen plan, me voy a al cama. Le respondió Clover. Tod dijo nada, dormía tranquilamente a recostado al Profesor. _Bueno creo que también te ayudare, dio Rue aceptando la derrota y marchándose a la cama. No lo admitiría pero en el fondo estaba feliz del que el profesor los detuviera esa noche, extrañaba el calor de un hogar. -


	7. Chapter 7 no soy especial parte 1

Para Abelia la mañana llego radiante, y es que en aquella tierra donde los días pasaban si diferencia unos de otros, ella había aprendido a ver cada nuevo amanecer como un regalo, una suerte de sorpresa la cual descubría siempre con una sonrisa. Pero aquella mañana era diferente, su casa se llenaba de ruidos y voces, cosas que para algunos podrirán pasar desapercibidas o no ser más que ruidos cotidianos. Pero para ella era la música misma de la vida una canción que hablaba de niños, viajeros de otros mundos, amigas inseparables y sobre todo familia. No le gustaba el silencio y aunque imponía el orden y se esmeraba orquestar los trabajos de la granja entre invitados y conocidos, la hacía más que feliz aquel "dulce caos" como ella decía para sí misma.

El Profesor y los tres pequeños unicornios se levantaron tan pronto aparecieron las primeras luces del día. _Y bien, cual es plan. Dijo Rue mientras temblaba de frio. El Profesor bostezo, llamándose los pulmones con el aire frio, que termino de disipar el sueño y lo hiso temblar poniéndolo en la misma condición que Rue. _Bien el plan es este, empezó a decir el profesor. _Clover y Rue buscaran esos insectos y me traerán uno, pero también quiero que se fijen en todo, que plantas comen y cuáles no comen, si se refugian en las hojas de las plantas o en el suelo y cualquier cosa que les llama la atención por insignificante que les parezca. Yo me hare cargo de lo más complicado junto con mi pequeño asistente, señalando con un casco a Tod. _Y como que será eso tan complicado. Pregunto Rue sarcásticamente. El profesor señalo su boca y nariz y dijo: _Voy a oler y probar. Clover entonces le dijo extrañada. _¿Qué piensas conseguir con eso? El Profesor entonces señalo los campos delante ellos y dijo: _ Voy salvar esta cosecha y para eso hare un insecticida con su ayuda. Rue se soltó a reír _Solo para ver si entendí, vas resolver un problema que ni los ponis más viejos han podido resolver, usando tu nariz y tu lengua. _ Y ustedes. Añadió el profesor con una sonrisa. _Estás loco, señalo Rue _Entonces apostemos dijo el Profesor mirándolo a los ojos _Mi locura contra tu razón y el que pierda deberá hacer todo lo el ganador quiera por, digamos... Tres días. Un silencio momentáneo se apodero de todos, el Profesor y Rue se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que como si de un espejo se tratara en la cara de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa cargada con la malicia de aquellos dan por segura la victoria antes de la batalla. _Hecho, dijo Rue. _Bien dijo el Profesor. El grupo entonces se dividió: el de Rue y Clover en dirección de los campos y el Profesor y Tod a la parte de la granja donde Abelia guardaba las plantas medícales y especias.

La mañana avanzo y como era de esperarse la última en darle la bienvenida al nuevo día fue Brisa. Para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía. Lo extraño es que la mesa esteva servida. Estaba a punto tomar su arco y salir en busca de sus amigos, alentada por repentino temor de que algo malo hubiera pasado, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entraron el Profesor y los tres unicornios con expresión de derrota en el rostro. Pero antes de poder preguntar qué ocurría se escucho la voz de Abelia de tras de ellos y por lo que se podía escuchar estaba realmente molesta: _Apostar en mi casa y además mandar a los niños a trabajar sin desayunar y las cuatro de la mañana. En que estaban pensado. Que tienen que decir. El Profesor respondió con una voz apagada. _Lo sentimos no era nuestra intención hacerte enojar. Pero en se instante como si de una metamorfosis se tratara el Profesor estallo en alegría y dijo. _Pero lo conseguí. A lo que los tres unicornios asintieron con la cabeza. Abelia entonces les dijo en un tono dulce. _Se que lo hicieron con buena intención. Pero debe haber orden, que queramos algo no quiere decir que debamos actuar como nos plazca para conseguirlo. Ahora a desayunar.

El desayuno avanzaba con normalidad y el tema de conversación era la supuesta solución para el problema de los bichos que el Profesor había encontrado. _Fue increíble empezó oler y probar todo lo que había y revolver en una cubeta con agua. Contaba Tod emocionado. _ A mí me pareció que estaba loco pero me termine de convencer cuando le di el bicho lo vio y empezó agritar como si hubiera encontrado oro a algo así. Dijo Rue molesto. _Creo que me emocione demasiado. Añadió el Profesor ligeramente avergonzado. Brisa entonces dijo entono de burla: _A fin de cuentas funciono. _Si dijo el Profesor _No estamos seguros. Interrumpió Rue . _Y justo por eso fue que me di cuenta dijo Abelia , que había escuchado gran escándalo que venía de la bodega, provocado por la discusión sobre la eficacia de la formula y el cumplimiento de la apuesta . Debate al que ella puso fin y cuyo desenlace Brisa había acabado de presenciar

Des pues del desayuno Abelia les pidió a los niños que la ayudaran en el campo, el trío de unicornios era agradecido así aceptaron con buen humor ayudarla. Brisa se temía que irse temprano, porque tenía que escoltar a un grupo de unicornios que buscaban gemas en las entrañas de la tierra y cuya gigantesca codicia le molestaba. Algún día los devorara su codicia, pensaba para sí misma.

Abelia no le permitió al Profesor ayudarles porque había que cambiarle las vendas y además le parcia que iba demasiado rápido, después de todo lo habían encontrado bastante mal herido no hacía más de cuatro días. Así que le pidió a Brisa que antes de irse se hiciera cargo de cambiarle las vendas y dejarlo descansado a cualquier costo.

Brisa empezó a cambiarle las vendas al Profesor y no tardo en caer en el asombro. Gran parte de las heridas avían desaparecido sin siquiera dejar cicatriz y las que aun tenía mostraban regeneración extraordinaria. _Eres increíble, te recuperas muy rápido dijo Brisa mientras termina de curarlo. _ No lo soy. Empezó a decir el Profesor. _ Soy lo que se esperaría de cualquier señor del tiempo, entre a la academia, estudie, me regenere y en medio todo esto la guerra estallo. _¿Reganarse? Pregunto Brisa con curiosidad. El Profesor sonrió mientras escudriñaba su reflejo en cubo con agua que estaba cerca de él. _Si te digo que fui un anciano con el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes, me creerías. _No, la verdad no, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, respondió Brisa. El Profesor continúo hablado. _A mí también me cuesta aceptarlo pero así fue. Tenía ciento ochenta dos años y… _Eso es imposible interrumpió Brisa. _Déjame terminar por favor contesto el profesor. _ Yo estaba viejo y cansado muy cansado y el momento de cambiar había llegado y tenía miedo, pero sabes quería viajar y conocer el universo y eso me dio el valor para aceptar el cambio así que me regenera en el ser que tu vez ahora. Pero cuando miro atrás a la persona que fui, no lo reconozco, es como si viera un desconocido y algún día eso me pasara a mí, me iré y otro "Profesor" vendrá y yo no será más que un recuerdo. Brisa entonces lo golpeo la espada al Profesor con el casco en un intento por animarlo y dijo: _no tienes que ser tan negativo, no entiendo muy bien lo que me cuentas. Aunque creo que sería algo así como lo del ave fénix. Y por cierto cuántos años tienes y aclárame eso de la regeneración.


	8. Chapter 8 no soy especial parte 2

Para el Profesor aquellos detalles que quizás el mismo en otro tiempo hubiera tildado de insignificantes: las palmadas en la espalda, las palabras de apoyo, la amistad. Ahora parecían tomar toda una nueva forma y significado, de la misma manera que ese insólito mundo le empezaba a parecerse cada vez más normal y acogedor.

La conversación siguió su curso y el Profesor asiendo honor al nombre que había recibido de un ser insólito en un día imposible decidió disipar todas las dudas de Brisa.

_Bien mi edad es de trescientos diecisiete años aproximada mente. Pero no sé cómo llevan el tiempo aquí, así que no se cual es equivalente en su forma de medir el tiempo y en cuanto a la regeneración te diré que es una habilidad que nos permite restáuranos por completo en un nuevo ser, si recibimos un daño muy grave o si nos encontramos si borde de la muerte. Brisa estaba sin palabras pero permanecía tranquila, el Profesor golpeo su reflejo en el agua y por un breve momento en su rostro dejo ver una expresión de rabia que llevaba años añejando en su alma. Entonces el profesor prosigo su explicación. _ Doce veces, puedo hacerlo doce veces. Bueno once ya use una y te digo otra cosa más, que quizás hasta te haga gracia. Y mientras decía esto miro Brisa a los ojos. _ Para los míos soy poco más que un niño, un niño que peleo en una guerra que arraso planetas y borro civilizaciones completas, un niño que vio morir una y otra vez a muchos, un niño que busco a la persona que más admiraba para no morir solo y esta persona le da llave de un objeto olvidado por culpa de la guerra, el trabajo más impórtate de su vida reducido a un armario, el cual ese niño usa para escapar muy lejos. No sin antes poder ver desaparecer a toda su raza y terminar llegando a un lugar extraño y desconocido. Brisa entonces con una voz tranquila y serena.

_No siembre la vida es justa, no siempre obtienes lo que mereces, ni lo que quieres y ni hablar de lo sueñas, pero te voy a decir algo que me dijo mi papa "Solo los muertos tienen la opción de dejar de pelear" Así que quizás sea el momento de dejar de ser un niño y empieces a crecer.

El Profesor se acerco a Brisa y esta ultima temiendo haber dicho algo malo, cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada o algo por el estilo pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente. La presión en el cuello de un abraso sin palabras. Al cabo de un momento la poni amarilla dijo un poco sonrojada _Tengo ir a trabajar. El Profesor dio un salto atrás y también muy nervioso dijo: _ Lo siento _ no pasa nada añadió Brisa. Y diciendo eso se marcho claro no sin antes advertir al poni gris que Abelia debía encontrarlo descansando o si no…

Pasaron tres días, en los cuales se pudo comprobar la eficiencia de la fórmula del Profesor, permitiéndole a Abelia salvar su cosecha y ofrecer trabajo al trió de unicornios, al cual le había cogido cariño y ellos también a ella y aunque Rue no lo demostraba, era el que más duro trabajaba, diciendo que era por orgullo pero la verdad, es que quería a Abelia y no le gustaba verla trabajar de mas aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo admitiera. Pero por desgracia las malas noticias casi siempre llegan sin avisar y este sería el caso. Era de mañana cuando el mensajero llego. Avisando de un derrumbe que habría dejado atrapado al grupo en cual Brisa trabajaba como guarda espaldas. No se sabía si estaban vivos o murtos. Abelia se desvaneció en el acto, Rubi lloraba desconsolada, porque aunque peleaba mucho con Brisa la amaba como una hermana y en los demás se mostro una mescla de miedo y tristeza. Excepto en el rostro en rostro del profesor, que según Rubí contara luego a su mama, daba miedo. Llevaron a Abelia a la casa y la depositaron con cuidado en su cama. Decir que las cosas se habían calmado hubiera sido mentir: Rubí lloraba a la par se su madre aun inconsciente y los demás volcaron su atención al único "adulto" de la habitación, un poni gris que respondía al nombre de Profesor.

_¿Que vamos hacer? Pregunto Rue. _ Arriesgarlo todo en una sola movida y correr como un demente, eso es lo que yo voy hacer respondió el Profesor. _Podemos ayudar en algo, haremos lo que sea le dijo Clover con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas . _ Si, tu y Tod se quedan aquí a cuidar a Abelia y su hija._ Rue y yo iremos al bosque. _¿Que hay allí. Pregunto Rue , El Profesor lo miro con seriedad. _El presente, pasado y futro, ahora sígueme.

La tarde llegaba cubriendo de dorado las praderas y los bosques de una tierra que era más que generosa. Pero un sonido parecía desentonar en aquellas quietudes, el ruido de dos ponis que corrían dispuestos a todo.

_Aquí es, dijo el Profesor señalando un objeto metálico negro parecido a un armario en centro de un gran cráter. _¿Que es esa cosa? Pregunto Rue mientras bajaban por el cráter. _Ya lo veraz… ya lo veras, le repitió el Profesor.

El Profesor se acerco, toco una de las paredes y la deslizo como si se tratara de una puerta corrediza y camino al interior, Rue miro confundido aquella cosa guardando la distancia. Emanaba un aura que no identificaba y de alguna manera sentía que aquello era un ser vivo, aunque no lograba entender el porqué.

_Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar afuera como un tonto, en verdad te necesito. El pequeño asiendo a un lado el miedo entro en aquella caja de metal. Nada lo habría preparado para lo descubrió en interior de esa "cosa" y incluso para una criatura que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con magia eso rebasaba los límites de su imaginación.

Delante de Rue se extendía una gran habitación circular, el piso era como de cristal y se podía ver maquinaria de algún tipo moviéndose debajo de sus cascos, el Profesor estaba en el centro frente a una consola circular llena de luces y palancas.

_Se que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que las responderé todas, pero ahora necesito una mano, casco o lo que sea… Hablo el Profesor visiblemente frustrado _Aun que se reparo así misma, todos los sistemas están des calibrados o ni siquiera responden. Bueno a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Rue ayúdame a levantar esta tapa.

En la consola avía algo que parecía una pequeña rejilla brillante sin palancas o botones. Rue la levanto con su magia dejando al descubierto un cuadro que brillaba con múltiples colores era algo gelatinoso. El profesor se erguió sobre patas y hundió los cascos en la extraña gelatina.

_Es la interfaz síquica de la tardis , una forma muy inestable de manejar, pero en fin es lo que hay. Rue cuando yo te diga sube la placa grande de ahí, es la más grade.

Rue lo miro y le pareció raro ver al Profesor erguido en dos patas y no menos raro estar en caja que era más grande por dentro que por fuera, Luces que salían de las paredes. Todo era raro y incompresible. El Profesor miro Rue preocupado, temía que saliera corriendo, pero justo cuando le iba hablar el cuerno del pequeño empezó a brillar.

_Al diablo, hagámoslo grito Rue. _Ese es el espíritu dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa._ Bien ahora necesito concéntrame en Brisa y si todo sale bien la tardis rastreara su línea temporal atreves de la mía y nos llevara lo más cerca posible de ella. El Profesor cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos se oyó un sonoro ¡ahora¡ y la palanca que regulaba la fuerza de los motores brillo en un tono azul moviéndose. Todo se estremeció y luego silencio.

_¿Que paso? Pregunto Rue el Profesor se despego de la consola y acerco una pantalla corrediza y luego de revisarla dijo. _Hemos llegado._ ¿A dónde llagamos? Pregunto Rue ._A las entrañas del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9 la campesina y el oraculo

Abelia se hallaba envuelta en una profunda obscuridad, nada arriba o abajo, solo ella y el vacio. Sin embargo en medio de aquella profunda nada, un pensamiento emergía de su corazón, volviéndose palabras en su boca. _Esto es un sueño, un sueño vacio, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

_El dolor te trajo aquí al igual que a mí. Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Abelia se volvió para ver quien hablaba. Lo que descubrió fue a una unicornio muy vieja envuelta en ropas pesadas. _¿Quién eres? Pregunto Abelia.

_Eso depende, unos me llaman el oráculo, otros la bidente gris, otros solo se acercan a mi porque quieren que les rebele algo de su futuro o pasado, sin importarles quien soy o como me llamo.

_Pero has de tener un nombre. Yo me llamo…

_ Abelia interrumpió la anciana _Tienes el nombre de una flor, usada como medicina. Sabes te queda bien el nombre.

_Gracias, pero me gustaría llamarte por quien eres y no por lo que haces. Lo de "oráculo" o "vidente" es lo mismo que decir cocinero o panadero para mí

La anciana sonrió complacida. _Eres buena y sabia, hice bien al guiarlo hacía ti. La anciana cerró los ojos como recordando algo que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo._ Me llamo Iris dijo final mente.

Abelia miro aquella anciana esperando ver en ella algo que la ayudara a comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que percibió en ella fue una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura. Una criatura vieja y buena que acumulaba sobre si, muchos y largos años.

_Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Abelia. Optando por las palabras para obtener respuestas.

_El dolor nos trajo hasta aquí. A ti el dolor de haber perdido una amiga que amas como una hija…

En ese instante Abelia reacciono como si saliera de un transe y una expresión de dolor se le dibujo en el rostro. _Brisa, grito. Pero en ese instante la vieja unicornio la abrazó. _No te preocupes el Profesor se hará cargo, él la traerá de vuelta. Te lo dice alguien que puede ver el futuro. Pero ahora necesito que me escuches, solo nos veremos esta vez y nuestro tiempo es limitado.

Algo en lo más profundo del corazón de Abelia le susurraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas pero de alguna manera también le decía que las palabras que escucharía pronto serian algo que difícil mente podría sobrellavar. La anciana la soltó y le levanto la cara y viéndola a los ojos le dijo con un tono maternal. _ Sé que es difícil pero todo va estar bien.

_Te creo, pero no es tan fácil. Respondió Abelia. La anciana sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla con el casco. _Nunca es fácil creer. Vamos a otro lugar.

Al instante estaban en una inmensa llanura, de pastos suaves y verdes, y un cielo azul.

_¿Pero cómo es posible? Dijo Abelia viendo a su alrededor.

_Esto aun sigue siendo un sueño y puede ser moldeado por los recuerdos, yo me crié en un lugar como este o al menos así lo recuerdo. Empezó a decir anciana mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a ella para que se pusiera cómoda. Abelia se acomodo frente a la vieja unicornio quien empezó hablar.

_Para que entiendas lo que vendrá, debo contarte lo que alguna vez fue, y así podrás ayudarme.

_¿Ayudarte con qué? Pregunto Abelia.

_A reparar el tiempo.

Abelia no alcanzaba a dar crédito a lo que la vieja unicornio acababa de decir "reparar el tiempo". ¿Cómo puede romperse el tiempo? Pensó.

La unicornio miro por un instante al cielo, era un hecho que aquel lugar significaba mucho para ella aun que aquello no era más que un recuerdo materializado a través de un sueño, después de un momento prosiguió.

_Hubo un viajero muy antiguo y sabio que caminaba a través de los siglos. Un día conoció una joven maga y un que no congeniaban se hicieron amigos. Él le enseño que había más allá de las estrellas que ella observaba por las noches y ella le mostro lo que la verdadera magia podía hacer y incluso hiso algo que nadie más se había atrevido hacer, le puso un apodo.

_Un día, un mal de otro mundo llegó, un ser inmortal y cruel. Y hubo guerra y con la guerra la muerte y con la muerte, el dolor y las lagrimas. Y en un esfuerzo desesperado el ser maldito fue exiliado más allá de las puertas del silencio. Fue una victoria sin alegría. El viajero aun con toda su sabiduría no podía cambiar lo que el tiempo había establecido y la maga no conocía ningún conjuro que le devolviera la vida a los muertos. Pero lo que le dijo al viajero fue más poderoso que cualquier conjuro.

Abelia estaba atónita. Y no porque la historia fuera increíble. Si no porque la creía. Había visto una bola de fuego caer del cielo, con un poni adentro, niños que predecían el futuro y ahora una vieja unicornio le hablaba en un sueño.

_¿Por qué fueron tan poderosas esas palabras? Pregunto Abelia.

_ ¿Cuándo no tienen poder las palabras? Algo dicho en el momento oportuno puede cambiar una vida, una orden en el momento correcto cambia el curso de una guerra. Una frase salida de lo más profundo del corazón puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros. Respondió la anciana.

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo la maga al viajero?

La anciana guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo en un tono de voz que conmovió a Abelia. _No te rindas, aunque tengas que echar abajo la misma realidad.

_ ¿Y qué paso? Dijo Abelia en un tono silencioso.

_No lo puedo ver claramente, ese futuro está en tinieblas para mí, solo percibo un gigantesco poder y todo se distorsiona, el tiempo se quiebra y todo empezó a repetirse de nuevo, pero no de la misma forma. Nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces.

_¿Y como se supone que yo voy ayudar en todo esto? Solo soy una campesina, una poni de tierra, no tengo magia, no vuelo. ¿Que se supone que haga? Dijo Abelia mientras se ponía de pie.

Iris se quedo tendida sobre la yerba. _ Sabes te menosprecias, tal vez no lo creas pero ya as echo mucho. Pero lo que te pido que hagas es que solamente digas las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

_Muy pronto el Profesor tendrá que ir a las ruinas del futuro que te acabo de hablar. Cuando eso pase dile que la gente buena puede soñar con cosas malas y que eso no quiere decir que sean malas. Pero lo más importante que debes decirle, es que el sueño debe acabar, solo así se cerraran las gritas en la piel de la realidad

_ Espera, cuando se supone que debo decirle esto al Profesor.

_Cuando los niños empiecen a desaparecer y el vaya buscarlos. Y habiendo dicho esto se desvaneció dejando a Abelia sola.

La anciana se despertó. Estaba en su cuarto, recostada frente al cálido fuego de una chimenea que era la única luz en la habitación.

_Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado. Desmallarte así al verme. Estoy haciendo algo de té. Dijo una voz cerca de ella. La anciana se volvió hacía una silueta en el fondo del cuarto. Lo único que se distinguía en la tenue luz del fuego eran unas crines rojas, que con la luz del fuego recordaba al ocaso.

_SI estás aquí significa que todo se complicara verdad. Dijo Iris.

_Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que me trajo aquí, vine a despedirme de una querida amiga…

En la casa de Abelia reinaba el silencio, los niños cuidaban la cama de aquella madre, con una devoción digna de los más celosos guardianes.

Abelia finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rubí a su lado y sus jóvenes guardianes que abandonaban su guardia para abrasarla. Rubí le conto a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Rue y el Profesor.

_Todo va estar bien. Les dijo Abelia a los niños. En ese momento se escucho un sonido muy extraño, algo como retumbo y toda la casa tembló.

Abelia se hallaba envuelta en una profunda obscuridad, nada arriba o abajo, solo ella y el vacio. Sin embargo en medio de aquella profunda nada, un pensamiento emergía de su corazón, volviéndose palabras en su boca. _Esto es un sueño, un sueño vacio, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

_El dolor te trajo aquí al igual que a mí. Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Abelia se volvió para ver quien hablaba. Lo que descubrió fue a una unicornio muy vieja envuelta en ropas pesadas. _¿Quién eres? Pregunto Abelia.

_Eso depende, unos me llaman el oráculo, otros la bidente gris, otros solo se acercan a mi porque quieren que les rebele algo de su futuro o pasado, sin importarles quien soy o como me llamo.

_Pero has de tener un nombre. Yo me llamo…

_ Abelia interrumpió la anciana _Tienes el nombre de una flor, usada como medicina. Sabes te queda bien el nombre.

_Gracias, pero me gustaría llamarte por quien eres y no por lo que haces. Lo de "oráculo" o "vidente" es lo mismo que decir cocinero o panadero para mí

La anciana sonrió complacida. _Eres buena y sabia, hice bien al guiarlo hacía ti. La anciana cerró los ojos como recordando algo que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo._ Me llamo Iris dijo final mente.

Abelia miro aquella anciana esperando ver en ella algo que la ayudara a comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que percibió en ella fue una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura. Una criatura vieja y buena que acumulaba sobre si, muchos y largos años.

_Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Abelia. Optando por las palabras para obtener respuestas.

_El dolor nos trajo hasta aquí. A ti el dolor de haber perdido una amiga que amas como una hija…

En ese instante Abelia reacciono como si saliera de un transe y una expresión de dolor se le dibujo en el rostro. _Brisa, grito. Pero en ese instante la vieja unicornio la abrazó. _No te preocupes el Profesor se hará cargo, él la traerá de vuelta. Te lo dice alguien que puede ver el futuro. Pero ahora necesito que me escuches, solo nos veremos esta vez y nuestro tiempo es limitado.

Algo en lo más profundo del corazón de Abelia le susurraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas pero de alguna manera también le decía que las palabras que escucharía pronto serian algo que difícil mente podría sobrellavar. La anciana la soltó y le levanto la cara y viéndola a los ojos le dijo con un tono maternal. _ Sé que es difícil pero todo va estar bien.

_Te creo, pero no es tan fácil. Respondió Abelia. La anciana sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla con el casco. _Nunca es fácil creer. Vamos a otro lugar.

Al instante estaban en una inmensa llanura, de pastos suaves y verdes, y un cielo azul.

_¿Pero cómo es posible? Dijo Abelia viendo a su alrededor.

_Esto aun sigue siendo un sueño y puede ser moldeado por los recuerdos, yo me crié en un lugar como este o al menos así lo recuerdo. Empezó a decir anciana mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a ella para que se pusiera cómoda. Abelia se acomodo frente a la vieja unicornio quien empezó hablar.

_Para que entiendas lo que vendrá, debo contarte lo que alguna vez fue, y así podrás ayudarme.

_¿Ayudarte con qué? Pregunto Abelia.

_A reparar el tiempo.

Abelia no alcanzaba a dar crédito a lo que la vieja unicornio acababa de decir "reparar el tiempo". ¿Cómo puede romperse el tiempo? Pensó.

La unicornio miro por un instante al cielo, era un hecho que aquel lugar significaba mucho para ella aun que aquello no era más que un recuerdo materializado a través de un sueño, después de un momento prosiguió.

_Hubo un viajero muy antiguo y sabio que caminaba a través de los siglos. Un día conoció una joven maga y un que no congeniaban se hicieron amigos. Él le enseño que había más allá de las estrellas que ella observaba por las noches y ella le mostro lo que la verdadera magia podía hacer y incluso hiso algo que nadie más se había atrevido hacer, le puso un apodo.

_Un día, un mal de otro mundo llegó, un ser inmortal y cruel. Y hubo guerra y con la guerra la muerte y con la muerte, el dolor y las lagrimas. Y en un esfuerzo desesperado el ser maldito fue exiliado más allá de las puertas del silencio. Fue una victoria sin alegría. El viajero aun con toda su sabiduría no podía cambiar lo que el tiempo había establecido y la maga no conocía ningún conjuro que le devolviera la vida a los muertos. Pero lo que le dijo al viajero fue más poderoso que cualquier conjuro.

Abelia estaba atónita. Y no porque la historia fuera increíble. Si no porque la creía. Había visto una bola de fuego caer del cielo, con un poni adentro, niños que predecían el futuro y ahora una vieja unicornio le hablaba en un sueño.

_¿Por qué fueron tan poderosas esas palabras? Pregunto Abelia.

_ ¿Cuándo no tienen poder las palabras? Algo dicho en el momento oportuno puede cambiar una vida, una orden en el momento correcto cambia el curso de una guerra. Una frase salida de lo más profundo del corazón puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros. Respondió la anciana.

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo la maga al viajero?

La anciana guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo en un tono de voz que conmovió a Abelia. _No te rindas, aunque tengas que echar abajo la misma realidad.

_ ¿Y qué paso? Dijo Abelia en un tono silencioso.

_No lo puedo ver claramente, ese futuro está en tinieblas para mí, solo percibo un gigantesco poder y todo se distorsiona, el tiempo se quiebra y todo empezó a repetirse de nuevo, pero no de la misma forma. Nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces.

_¿Y como se supone que yo voy ayudar en todo esto? Solo soy una campesina, una poni de tierra, no tengo magia, no vuelo. ¿Que se supone que haga? Dijo Abelia mientras se ponía de pie.

Iris se quedo tendida sobre la yerba. _ Sabes te menosprecias, tal vez no lo creas pero ya as echo mucho. Pero lo que te pido que hagas es que solamente digas las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

_Muy pronto el Profesor tendrá que ir a las ruinas del futuro que te acabo de hablar. Cuando eso pase dile que la gente buena puede soñar con cosas malas y que eso no quiere decir que sean malas. Pero lo más importante que debes decirle, es que el sueño debe acabar, solo así se cerraran las gritas en la piel de la realidad

_ Espera, cuando se supone que debo decirle esto al Profesor.

_Cuando los niños empiecen a desaparecer y el vaya buscarlos. Y habiendo dicho esto se desvaneció dejando a Abelia sola.

La anciana se despertó. Estaba en su cuarto, recostada frente al cálido fuego de una chimenea que era la única luz en la habitación.

_Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado. Desmallarte así al verme. Estoy haciendo algo de té. Dijo una voz cerca de ella. La anciana se volvió hacía una silueta en el fondo del cuarto. Lo único que se distinguía en la tenue luz del fuego eran unas crines rojas, que con la luz del fuego recordaba al ocaso.

_SI estás aquí significa que todo se complicara verdad. Dijo Iris.

_Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que me trajo aquí, vine a despedirme de una querida amiga…

En la casa de Abelia reinaba el silencio, los niños cuidaban la cama de aquella madre, con una devoción digna de los más celosos guardianes.

Abelia finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rubí a su lado y sus jóvenes guardianes que abandonaban su guardia para abrasarla. Rubí le conto a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Rue y el Profesor.

_Todo va estar bien. Les dijo Abelia a los niños. En ese momento se escucho un sonido muy extraño, algo como retumbo y toda la casa tembló.

Abelia se hallaba envuelta en una profunda obscuridad, nada arriba o abajo, solo ella y el vacio. Sin embargo en medio de aquella profunda nada, un pensamiento emergía de su corazón, volviéndose palabras en su boca. _Esto es un sueño, un sueño vacio, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

_El dolor te trajo aquí al igual que a mí. Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Abelia se volvió para ver quien hablaba. Lo que descubrió fue a una unicornio muy vieja envuelta en ropas pesadas. _¿Quién eres? Pregunto Abelia.

_Eso depende, unos me llaman el oráculo, otros la bidente gris, otros solo se acercan a mi porque quieren que les rebele algo de su futuro o pasado, sin importarles quien soy o como me llamo.

_Pero has de tener un nombre. Yo me llamo…

_ Abelia interrumpió la anciana _Tienes el nombre de una flor, usada como medicina. Sabes te queda bien el nombre.

_Gracias, pero me gustaría llamarte por quien eres y no por lo que haces. Lo de "oráculo" o "vidente" es lo mismo que decir cocinero o panadero para mí

La anciana sonrió complacida. _Eres buena y sabia, hice bien al guiarlo hacía ti. La anciana cerró los ojos como recordando algo que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo._ Me llamo Iris dijo final mente.

Abelia miro aquella anciana esperando ver en ella algo que la ayudara a comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que percibió en ella fue una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura. Una criatura vieja y buena que acumulaba sobre si, muchos y largos años.

_Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Abelia. Optando por las palabras para obtener respuestas.

_El dolor nos trajo hasta aquí. A ti el dolor de haber perdido una amiga que amas como una hija…

En ese instante Abelia reacciono como si saliera de un transe y una expresión de dolor se le dibujo en el rostro. _Brisa, grito. Pero en ese instante la vieja unicornio la abrazó. _No te preocupes el Profesor se hará cargo, él la traerá de vuelta. Te lo dice alguien que puede ver el futuro. Pero ahora necesito que me escuches, solo nos veremos esta vez y nuestro tiempo es limitado.

Algo en lo más profundo del corazón de Abelia le susurraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas pero de alguna manera también le decía que las palabras que escucharía pronto serian algo que difícil mente podría sobrellavar. La anciana la soltó y le levanto la cara y viéndola a los ojos le dijo con un tono maternal. _ Sé que es difícil pero todo va estar bien.

_Te creo, pero no es tan fácil. Respondió Abelia. La anciana sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla con el casco. _Nunca es fácil creer. Vamos a otro lugar.

Al instante estaban en una inmensa llanura, de pastos suaves y verdes, y un cielo azul.

_¿Pero cómo es posible? Dijo Abelia viendo a su alrededor.

_Esto aun sigue siendo un sueño y puede ser moldeado por los recuerdos, yo me crié en un lugar como este o al menos así lo recuerdo. Empezó a decir anciana mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a ella para que se pusiera cómoda. Abelia se acomodo frente a la vieja unicornio quien empezó hablar.

_Para que entiendas lo que vendrá, debo contarte lo que alguna vez fue, y así podrás ayudarme.

_¿Ayudarte con qué? Pregunto Abelia.

_A reparar el tiempo.

Abelia no alcanzaba a dar crédito a lo que la vieja unicornio acababa de decir "reparar el tiempo". ¿Cómo puede romperse el tiempo? Pensó.

La unicornio miro por un instante al cielo, era un hecho que aquel lugar significaba mucho para ella aun que aquello no era más que un recuerdo materializado a través de un sueño, después de un momento prosiguió.

_Hubo un viajero muy antiguo y sabio que caminaba a través de los siglos. Un día conoció una joven maga y un que no congeniaban se hicieron amigos. Él le enseño que había más allá de las estrellas que ella observaba por las noches y ella le mostro lo que la verdadera magia podía hacer y incluso hiso algo que nadie más se había atrevido hacer, le puso un apodo.

_Un día, un mal de otro mundo llegó, un ser inmortal y cruel. Y hubo guerra y con la guerra la muerte y con la muerte, el dolor y las lagrimas. Y en un esfuerzo desesperado el ser maldito fue exiliado más allá de las puertas del silencio. Fue una victoria sin alegría. El viajero aun con toda su sabiduría no podía cambiar lo que el tiempo había establecido y la maga no conocía ningún conjuro que le devolviera la vida a los muertos. Pero lo que le dijo al viajero fue más poderoso que cualquier conjuro.

Abelia estaba atónita. Y no porque la historia fuera increíble. Si no porque la creía. Había visto una bola de fuego caer del cielo, con un poni adentro, niños que predecían el futuro y ahora una vieja unicornio le hablaba en un sueño.

_¿Por qué fueron tan poderosas esas palabras? Pregunto Abelia.

_ ¿Cuándo no tienen poder las palabras? Algo dicho en el momento oportuno puede cambiar una vida, una orden en el momento correcto cambia el curso de una guerra. Una frase salida de lo más profundo del corazón puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros. Respondió la anciana.

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo la maga al viajero?

La anciana guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo en un tono de voz que conmovió a Abelia. _No te rindas, aunque tengas que echar abajo la misma realidad.

_ ¿Y qué paso? Dijo Abelia en un tono silencioso.

_No lo puedo ver claramente, ese futuro está en tinieblas para mí, solo percibo un gigantesco poder y todo se distorsiona, el tiempo se quiebra y todo empezó a repetirse de nuevo, pero no de la misma forma. Nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces.

_¿Y como se supone que yo voy ayudar en todo esto? Solo soy una campesina, una poni de tierra, no tengo magia, no vuelo. ¿Que se supone que haga? Dijo Abelia mientras se ponía de pie.

Iris se quedo tendida sobre la yerba. _ Sabes te menosprecias, tal vez no lo creas pero ya as echo mucho. Pero lo que te pido que hagas es que solamente digas las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

_Muy pronto el Profesor tendrá que ir a las ruinas del futuro que te acabo de hablar. Cuando eso pase dile que la gente buena puede soñar con cosas malas y que eso no quiere decir que sean malas. Pero lo más importante que debes decirle, es que el sueño debe acabar, solo así se cerraran las gritas en la piel de la realidad

_ Espera, cuando se supone que debo decirle esto al Profesor.

_Cuando los niños empiecen a desaparecer y el vaya buscarlos. Y habiendo dicho esto se desvaneció dejando a Abelia sola.

La anciana se despertó. Estaba en su cuarto, recostada frente al cálido fuego de una chimenea que era la única luz en la habitación.

_Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado. Desmallarte así al verme. Estoy haciendo algo de té. Dijo una voz cerca de ella. La anciana se volvió hacía una silueta en el fondo del cuarto. Lo único que se distinguía en la tenue luz del fuego eran unas crines rojas, que con la luz del fuego recordaba al ocaso.

_SI estás aquí significa que todo se complicara verdad. Dijo Iris.

_Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que me trajo aquí, vine a despedirme de una querida amiga…

En la casa de Abelia reinaba el silencio, los niños cuidaban la cama de aquella madre, con una devoción digna de los más celosos guardianes.

Abelia finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rubí a su lado y sus jóvenes guardianes que abandonaban su guardia para abrasarla. Rubí le conto a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Rue y el Profesor.

_Todo va estar bien. Les dijo Abelia a los niños. En ese momento se escucho un sonido muy extraño, algo como retumbo y toda la casa tembló.

Abelia se hallaba envuelta en una profunda obscuridad, nada arriba o abajo, solo ella y el vacio. Sin embargo en medio de aquella profunda nada, un pensamiento emergía de su corazón, volviéndose palabras en su boca. _Esto es un sueño, un sueño vacio, pero ¿Qué hago aquí?

_El dolor te trajo aquí al igual que a mí. Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Abelia se volvió para ver quien hablaba. Lo que descubrió fue a una unicornio muy vieja envuelta en ropas pesadas. _¿Quién eres? Pregunto Abelia.

_Eso depende, unos me llaman el oráculo, otros la bidente gris, otros solo se acercan a mi porque quieren que les rebele algo de su futuro o pasado, sin importarles quien soy o como me llamo.

_Pero has de tener un nombre. Yo me llamo…

_ Abelia interrumpió la anciana _Tienes el nombre de una flor, usada como medicina. Sabes te queda bien el nombre.

_Gracias, pero me gustaría llamarte por quien eres y no por lo que haces. Lo de "oráculo" o "vidente" es lo mismo que decir cocinero o panadero para mí

La anciana sonrió complacida. _Eres buena y sabia, hice bien al guiarlo hacía ti. La anciana cerró los ojos como recordando algo que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo._ Me llamo Iris dijo final mente.

Abelia miro aquella anciana esperando ver en ella algo que la ayudara a comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero lo que percibió en ella fue una mezcla entre tristeza y dulzura. Una criatura vieja y buena que acumulaba sobre si, muchos y largos años.

_Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pregunto Abelia. Optando por las palabras para obtener respuestas.

_El dolor nos trajo hasta aquí. A ti el dolor de haber perdido una amiga que amas como una hija…

En ese instante Abelia reacciono como si saliera de un transe y una expresión de dolor se le dibujo en el rostro. _Brisa, grito. Pero en ese instante la vieja unicornio la abrazó. _No te preocupes el Profesor se hará cargo, él la traerá de vuelta. Te lo dice alguien que puede ver el futuro. Pero ahora necesito que me escuches, solo nos veremos esta vez y nuestro tiempo es limitado.

Algo en lo más profundo del corazón de Abelia le susurraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas pero de alguna manera también le decía que las palabras que escucharía pronto serian algo que difícil mente podría sobrellavar. La anciana la soltó y le levanto la cara y viéndola a los ojos le dijo con un tono maternal. _ Sé que es difícil pero todo va estar bien.

_Te creo, pero no es tan fácil. Respondió Abelia. La anciana sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla con el casco. _Nunca es fácil creer. Vamos a otro lugar.

Al instante estaban en una inmensa llanura, de pastos suaves y verdes, y un cielo azul.

_¿Pero cómo es posible? Dijo Abelia viendo a su alrededor.

_Esto aun sigue siendo un sueño y puede ser moldeado por los recuerdos, yo me crié en un lugar como este o al menos así lo recuerdo. Empezó a decir anciana mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a ella para que se pusiera cómoda. Abelia se acomodo frente a la vieja unicornio quien empezó hablar.

_Para que entiendas lo que vendrá, debo contarte lo que alguna vez fue, y así podrás ayudarme.

_¿Ayudarte con qué? Pregunto Abelia.

_A reparar el tiempo.

Abelia no alcanzaba a dar crédito a lo que la vieja unicornio acababa de decir "reparar el tiempo". ¿Cómo puede romperse el tiempo? Pensó.

La unicornio miro por un instante al cielo, era un hecho que aquel lugar significaba mucho para ella aun que aquello no era más que un recuerdo materializado a través de un sueño, después de un momento prosiguió.

_Hubo un viajero muy antiguo y sabio que caminaba a través de los siglos. Un día conoció una joven maga y un que no congeniaban se hicieron amigos. Él le enseño que había más allá de las estrellas que ella observaba por las noches y ella le mostro lo que la verdadera magia podía hacer y incluso hiso algo que nadie más se había atrevido hacer, le puso un apodo.

_Un día, un mal de otro mundo llegó, un ser inmortal y cruel. Y hubo guerra y con la guerra la muerte y con la muerte, el dolor y las lagrimas. Y en un esfuerzo desesperado el ser maldito fue exiliado más allá de las puertas del silencio. Fue una victoria sin alegría. El viajero aun con toda su sabiduría no podía cambiar lo que el tiempo había establecido y la maga no conocía ningún conjuro que le devolviera la vida a los muertos. Pero lo que le dijo al viajero fue más poderoso que cualquier conjuro.

Abelia estaba atónita. Y no porque la historia fuera increíble. Si no porque la creía. Había visto una bola de fuego caer del cielo, con un poni adentro, niños que predecían el futuro y ahora una vieja unicornio le hablaba en un sueño.

_¿Por qué fueron tan poderosas esas palabras? Pregunto Abelia.

_ ¿Cuándo no tienen poder las palabras? Algo dicho en el momento oportuno puede cambiar una vida, una orden en el momento correcto cambia el curso de una guerra. Una frase salida de lo más profundo del corazón puede sacar lo mejor o lo peor de nosotros. Respondió la anciana.

_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo la maga al viajero?

La anciana guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo en un tono de voz que conmovió a Abelia. _No te rindas, aunque tengas que echar abajo la misma realidad.

_ ¿Y qué paso? Dijo Abelia en un tono silencioso.

_No lo puedo ver claramente, ese futuro está en tinieblas para mí, solo percibo un gigantesco poder y todo se distorsiona, el tiempo se quiebra y todo empezó a repetirse de nuevo, pero no de la misma forma. Nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces.

_¿Y como se supone que yo voy ayudar en todo esto? Solo soy una campesina, una poni de tierra, no tengo magia, no vuelo. ¿Que se supone que haga? Dijo Abelia mientras se ponía de pie.

Iris se quedo tendida sobre la yerba. _ Sabes te menosprecias, tal vez no lo creas pero ya as echo mucho. Pero lo que te pido que hagas es que solamente digas las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

_Muy pronto el Profesor tendrá que ir a las ruinas del futuro que te acabo de hablar. Cuando eso pase dile que la gente buena puede soñar con cosas malas y que eso no quiere decir que sean malas. Pero lo más importante que debes decirle, es que el sueño debe acabar, solo así se cerraran las gritas en la piel de la realidad

_ Espera, cuando se supone que debo decirle esto al Profesor.

_Cuando los niños empiecen a desaparecer y el vaya buscarlos. Y habiendo dicho esto se desvaneció dejando a Abelia sola.

La anciana se despertó. Estaba en su cuarto, recostada frente al cálido fuego de una chimenea que era la única luz en la habitación.

_Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado. Desmallarte así al verme. Estoy haciendo algo de té. Dijo una voz cerca de ella. La anciana se volvió hacía una silueta en el fondo del cuarto. Lo único que se distinguía en la tenue luz del fuego eran unas crines rojas, que con la luz del fuego recordaba al ocaso.

_SI estás aquí significa que todo se complicara verdad. Dijo Iris.

_Tal vez, pero no es eso lo que me trajo aquí, vine a despedirme de una querida amiga…

En la casa de Abelia reinaba el silencio, los niños cuidaban la cama de aquella madre, con una devoción digna de los más celosos guardianes.

Abelia finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rubí a su lado y sus jóvenes guardianes que abandonaban su guardia para abrasarla. Rubí le conto a su madre todo lo ocurrido con Rue y el Profesor.

_Todo va estar bien. Les dijo Abelia a los niños. En ese momento se escucho un sonido muy extraño, algo como retumbo y toda la casa tembló.


	10. Preparándose para lo desconocido

Rue se encontraba asombrado y atónito, sentimientos que por su orgullo no mostraba. Veía al Profesor dar vueltas a la consola tocando una cosa u otra. Intentaba entender pero todo aquello sencillamente era más grande que el. Aun se encontraba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando la voz del profesor lo hiso volver a la realidad.

_Creo que no está mal para ser la primera vez haciendo esto. Tengo un mapa tridimensional de estas cavernas y conseguí la localización de Brisa. Y lo hice con el equipo estropeado, sin manuales y con una extraña interferencia de algún tipo que no alcanzo a determinar.

_Entonces esta es la primera vez que usas esta cosa. Pregunto Rue ligeramente molesto.

El profesor se rasco la cabeza con el casco como queriendo sacudirse el estrés y le respondió:

_Es mi primera vez en muchas cosas y si sueno como si supiera lo que hago es porque trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que así es. Porque justo ahora quisiera que alguien me guiara, pero ya no queda nadie que me pueda ayudar. Mi gente, la que hiso esta "cosa" como tú la llamas ya no están, se han ido. Y lo que sé no es mucho, apenas puede considerase como lo más básico. Pero si puedo hacer algo lo hare aunque parezca imposible.

Rue bajo la cabeza en un gesto reflexivo y respondió:

_Cuando nos conocimos Clover, Tod y yo veníamos de clanes diferentes y aparte de la miseria una de las cosas que teníamos en común era que los adultos nos habían abandonado, nadie nos ayudo, ni siquiera lo intentaron lo habíamos perdido todo. Y cuando intentamos buscar su ayuda nos criticaban. Y mírame ahora, criticándote mientras tú intentas ayudar.

El profesor señalo la consola.

_Oye, no hay porque ponerse así ya sé donde está Brisa y tengo el mapa de este lugar en mi cabeza. Así que manos…digo cascos a la obra.

_¿Y qué es lo que hacemos ahora? Pregunto Rue.

_Prepararnos, lo que significa que me esperas aquí mientras voy al interior de la nave a buscar algo de equipamiento. Así que ya regreso, tal vez no entiendas lo irónico que suena esto viniendo de mi; pero tengo el tiempo en mi contra.

Luego de eso el profesor camino hasta el fondo de la habitación. Había una rampa que llevaba a un nivel inferior de la habitación redonda. La rampa llegaba a un pasillo circular en cuyo centro descendían tubos y cables de diferentes tamaños, algunos emitían luz otros se movían. Esto hizo pensar al Profesor sobre lo que Rue había dicho de la tardis, que de alguna manera era un ser vivo. Esta no sería la primera vez que tendría esos pensamientos e incluso en tiempos venideros descubriría que su nave guarda muchos secretos. En la circunferencia del pesillo habían tres puertas, atravesó una de ellas y llego a otro pasillo con barias puertas ambos lados del mismo. Esto me tomar un rato pensó.

Rue se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro rodeado de ruidos extraños y de luces incomprensibles que parecían salir de todas direcciones. Pero lo que realmente le incomodaba era una extraña sensación de ser observado y escudriñado. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, en un intento de desviar su atención hacia otras cosas.

Cuando el Profesor regreso encontró al pequeño unicornio sentado con la mirada clavada en el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se le acerco con cuidado y se sentó a su lado y le pregunto con delicadeza.

_¿En qué piensas enano? Rue contesto sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

_Creí que eras un tonto más cuando entraste a la tienda la primera vez, pero luego vi tu futuro. No logro recordar que vi pero si sé que tienes una vida muy larga, que no perteneces a este mundo, incluso no sé como sabes que significa mi nombre. Cuando apostamos en la granja me sorprendió que me tomares en serio¨, fuera de mi mama, Clover y Tod nadie más lo había hecho. Creo que para ti somos nosotros los que parecemos tontos.

El Profesor levanto la cabeza haciendo memoria y suspiro profundamente.

_Creo que son extraordinarios, todos ustedes. Por ejemplo tú, viniste con migo, un extraño que habla cosas sin sentido para salvar una amiga, para que Abelia sonría. Para que Rubí sonría. Porque haciendo eso nosotros también podremos sonreír. Y sabes, aunque no lo creas yo de cierta forma para mi gente también soy un niño como tú. Y al igual que tú, yo también dudo y desconfío, por muchas razones que no vale la pena decir. Pero lo hacemos todo a un lado por ayudar a nuestros amigos. Y habiendo dicho esto sacudió las crines del pequeño con el casco.  
_Oye, dijo Rue enojado. Qué tal si yo te lo hago ti. El profesor sonrió y le respondió en tono desenfadado.

_Bien ya eres tú mismo otra vez, ahora pasemos a lo importante. Mira lo que encontré. Rue miro al poni gris que llevaba un par de alforjas negras serradas por broches dorados circulares, garbados con símbolos que él nunca había visto.

_Y eso en que ayuda. Pregunto Rue sarcástico.

_Bueno lo primero es que no deberían estar aquí, Lo que quiere decir que esta "cosa" como tú la llamas las hiso para mí y lo mejor, son dimensionalmente trascendentes. Dijo el Profesor con orgullo.

_Me lo dices en una lengua que yo entienda. Pregunto el pequeño algo molesto.

_Más grandes por dentro que por fuera y además recogí algunas cosas útiles en ellas. Solo me falta algo para irme. Y se dirigió entusiasmado a la consola. Pero cuando estuvo frente a la consola toda su euforia desapareció y su rostro entristeció.

_Oye, hemos llegado muy lejos para rendirnos.

El profesor volvió a sonreír al escuchar la voz del niño detrás de él.

_No me estaba rindiendo, solo fue un ligero ataque de nostalgia. Y con el casco golpeo la consola y un objeto plateado salió de la misma, haciendo un sonido similar al de una campanilla. El Profesor lo tomo, era una especie de vara pequeña con un pequeño cristal en uno de los extremos.  
_Es un destornillador sónico, se le solía dar al jefe científico o al responsable de la nave, una gran herramienta para un gran cargo. Bueno no es que sea la gran cosa, igual podías conseguirlos de otras maneras.

Rue se acerco a la consola y pregunto: _¿En que se supone que ayudo yo?

EL Profesor bajo una palanca de la consola y una imagen gigantesca apareció en una de las paredes de la habitación.

_Este es el mapa de estas cavernas, el punto azul soy yo y el amarillo es Brisa, se que deberían aparecer otros seres vivos, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer con el sistema tan estropeado. Y tú me vas a guiar

_ ¿guiarte, pe…pe… pero cómo voy a hacer eso?

El Profesor metió el destornillador en una de las alforjas y a su vez saco una pastilla negra que coloco en su oreja, todo esto sin percatarse de que lo había hecho sin tener dedos. Luego en peso a hablar: _Probando, probando…

La voz sonó por toda la habitación, como si vinera de las paredes.

_Funciona bastante bien, dijo el profesor mientras se inclinaba hacía su joven compañero.

_Yo me puedo saber el mapa de memoria, pero no puedo saber adónde se está moviendo Brisa pero tú desde aquí sí. Es ahí donde tu entras . Así como tú me oyes yo te podre oír, sin importar en qué lugar de la caverna estemos. Por favor dime que me entiendes.

El niño miraba con ojos grandes y llenos de un asombro que no podía disimular. Era un niño tratando de ser más adulto que los propios adultos.

_Me entiendes verdad. Volvió a decir el profesor.

_Claro, pan comido. Respondió el pequeño que no encontró una frase más épica y heroica para responder que esa. Cosa que lo avergonzó un poco.

El Profesor saco de una de las alforjas un sombrero muy peculiar que parecía a ver sido hecho a su medida, el cual tenía una linterna.

_ Aquí voy, y dicho esto salió de la tardis dejando atrás a un Rue algo confuso y asustado.

_Yo puedo hacerlo, no es difícil. Ahora solo debo respirar y calmarme. Decía mientras daba vueltas como un cachorro que persigue su cola.

_Alto, se dijo así mismo _No me voy asustar como si fuera un niño pequeño, Soy Rue Mooncrystal y no le temo a nada.

De repente escucho un ruido y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una sombra gris que paso corriendo a la par de él.

_Tan importante es saber adónde ir como adonde hay que regresar. Dijo el profesor mientras tocaba la consola y un punto rojo aparecía en la imagen de la pared.

_Ese punto rojo es esta nave. Se oyó decir al profesor que salió tan rápido como entró. Dejando a atrás un Rue blanco como un papel y quien su sorpresiva entrada, casi mata de un susto


	11. Chapter 11 Lo que habita en lo profundo

El Profesor empezó a caminar por aquella obscuridad desconocida y antigua dejando Tras él en una encrucijada de túneles su tardis. Lo único que le quedaba de su mundo, lo único familiar para él. La luz de su linterna ponía al descubierto los túneles hechos en la roca, cavernas que a los ojos del Profesor no parecían naturales, de hecho parecían responder a algún tipo de diseño, primitivo pero sistemático.

Al cabo de una hora de andar algo llamo su atención, en una de las paredes de roca, habían por a si decirlo rasguños y marcas al parecer echas con algún tipo de objeto.

_Esto empieza a preocuparme. Hablo el profesor mientras escudriñaba las marcas en la pared de roca.

_Que ocurre. Hablo Rue por el comunicador.

_Al principio pensé que era alguna rareza geológica, pero ahora creo que algo o alguien hiso estos túneles.

El comunicador volvió a sonar.

_¿eso es bueno, no? Quiere decir que hay ponis que nos pueden ayudar

El profesor pensó un momento antes de responder.

_Estos túneles van mejorando en forma y diseño con forme nos adentramos más y más profundo, pero por otro lado entre más se acercan a la superficie se hacen más simples y mas mal hechos. Y a demás no creo que hayan sido hechos por ninguno de los de tu raza.

_¿Y eso que significa?

_Por ahora no lo sé. Creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante.

Y así siguió el viaje del poni gris, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más frio. El tiempo parecía no avanzar y a no ser por la voz de Rue, que le informaba de los movimientos de Brisa, el silencio era absoluto. Al cabo de un rato volvió a encontrar las marcas en la roca. Esta vez no eran solo arañazos sin sentido, sino precarias figuras geométricas y garabatos incomprensibles. Los examino un momento como a los otros pero esta vez no dijo nada y siguió adelante.

El comunicador volvió a sonar, la voz de Rue dejaba ver que estaba asustado. Es solo un niño pensó el profesor, y vaya que se está esforzando.

_¿Tienes miedo? Pregunto él pequeño unicornio, que buscaba distraerse un poco de su propio miedo.

_Claro que tengo miedo, no se a que me enfrento, no tengo armas y por si fuera poco todo esto es desconocido para mí.

_Pues no lo parece.

_Tener miedo y actuar como un cobarde son dos cosas distintas, Rue.

_Pero los héroes no tienen miedo, los héroes vencen monstruos, los héroes van hacia adelante cuando los demás retroceden. Contesto el pequeño con convicción

_¿Quien te dijo eso?

_Mi madre. Y el Profesor pudo escuchar como Rue se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

_Ser un héroe no significa que no tengas miedo, en mi opinión un héroe es aquel que llega ser más grande que sus propios miedos. Tu madre te amaba y lo que ella creía que era un héroe, era lo que ella misma estaba dispuesta hacer por lo que creía correcto, por lo que amaba. Y creo sin temor a equivocarme que eso eras tú. Y la voz del pequeño no se escucho por un rato.

Si en un principio las cavernas daban la impresión de haber sido hechas por algo o alguien ahora ya no quedaba duda. Los túneles y cavernas irregulares, fueron quedando atrás y en su lugar empezaron a parecer el orden y diseño de una mina. Pero también cada cierto tiempo volvían aparecer las marcas en las paredes, cada vez más claras. Parecía ser algún mensaje que era grabado en la roca a intervalos. Pero aunque más claros no menos misteriosos. Se supone que la tardis puede traducir cualquier idioma del universo y sin embargo no puede traducir estos símbolos, supongo que es porque estoy en otro universo, pensó el Profesor.

En ese momento escucho a Rue por el comunicador.

_Ya estás cerca solo un poco más.

El Profesor apuro el paso y en un pasaje estrecho pudo ver una luz. Al acercarse vio que era un unicornio, era como Rue solo que mas grande, y su cuerno brillaba con un suave tono azulado y al parecer buscaba algo en el suelo. El Profesor se acerco y intento comunicarse, pero la criatura al verlo corrió aterrada lanzando gritos. _Un fantasma! Un fantasma!...

Y así una insólita persecución comenzó por el laberinto de piedra. Los gritos de socorro resonaban por los aires con la fuerza que solo dan la desesperación y el miedo. Los ecos respondían como si fueran un coro de criaturas desesperadas clamando por salvación ante un horror sobrenatural.

_Calma vine a ayudar, no soy un fantasma, mírame estoy sudando y los fantasmas no sudan…

Esa y otras muchas explicaciones gritaba el Profesor. Haciendo un más difícil la carrera, pero todo era en vano, los gritos de auxilio del asustado unicornio devoraban el resto de sonidos.

Pero la carrera terminaría tan repentinamente como empezó. En medio de la obscuridad apareció una luz. Y el asustado unicornio grito:

_Brisa me persigue un fantasma ayuda, ayuda…

El Profesor al oír eso recordó como había conocido a Brisa, vio lobos de madera reducidos a alfileteros de flechas . Entonces realmente se asusto, sabía que solo tenía unas fracciones de segundo para actuar.

Y así fue, el Profesor salto hacia un lado, solo alcanzando a ver como un proyectil resplandeciente pasaba silbando a su lado. Cayó al suelo y su costado empezó arder y luego pudo sentir como sangraba.

_Brisa! Me rindo no dispares…Soy el Profesor.

Finalmente, después de todos los problemas y carreras. La meta había sido alcanzada, siendo esta la voz de la propia Brisa.

_No puede ser, la única entrada aquí quedo bloqueada por un derrumbe. No puedes ser el.

_Soy un niño de trescientos diecisiete años intentando ser adulto porque tú me lo pediste. Contesto el Profesor que mantenía el cuerpo contra el suelo y cubriéndose con los cascos la cabeza.

_Si valoras tu vida no te muevas. Las palabras sonaban firmes. Pero la verdad era que Brisa casi había renunciado a la idea de salir de aquel inframundo subterráneo con vida y al oír la voz del Profesor se había estremecido. Cuanto anhelaba que en verdad fuera él y cuando lo vio en el suelo casi llora aunque no sabía bien porque, su corazón y su cabeza no acabavan de ponerse de acuerdo.

El profesor se puso en pie y miro a Brisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción aunque esta desapareció rápido. Estaba pálida y parecía enferma. Por su parte Brisa miro al profesor pero no detallo las extrañas alforjas o la luz que llevaba en la cabeza. Lo que ella veía era como las escasas vendas que aun llevaba encima colgaban en girones dejando ver algunas heridas a medio cerrar y una cortada en un costado obra suya que le dolía más a ella que al propio Profesor.

Un grupo de unicornios empezó a rodearlos. Sus cuernos brillaban cual faroles en la noche subterránea. Brisa fue la primera en hablar

_Lo siento de verdad lo siento, yo… yo no pensé que fuera…

_Tranquila es superfical, no es tu culpa. Es la de él, y el Profesor se abalanzo sobre el unicornio fugitivo propinándole un buen golpe haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

_Si no hubieras salido corriendo y gritando como un loco te habrías dado cuenta que soy de carne y hueso. Bueno ahora sabes que tan real soy.

El unicornio estaba en el suelo frotándose la mandíbula y por un instante sintió arder la rabia en el. Pero luego vio a los ojos al Profesor y aquel fuego en su interior se apago y en su lugar quedo un susurro. Un susurro que la advertía de un gran peligro, que ese poni gris era más peligroso que todos los fantasmas subterráneos juntos.

_Lo siento estaba muy asustado. Pero es que ellos se esconden en las sombras, ellos nos miran y…y yo..yo pensé que tú eras uno de ellos. Respondió el unicornio mientras se levantaba del suelo, algo aturdido todavía.

_¿Ellos? Pregunto el Profesor

_Fantasmas. Contesto una voz firme y femenina detrás de ellos.

La voz provenía de una unicornio de crines color azul cielo con una piel de un suave tono verde casi blanco.

El Profesor suspiro. _Déjame adivinar eres la que manda aquí.

_Vaya valiente, rápido, fuerte y además inteligente, vine hasta aquí buscando joyas y ya encontré la primera. Una preciosa gema gris.

_Soy Topaz la líder de esta expedición. Y se coloco frente del profesor con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

_ Yo soy el Profesor y estoy aquí para rescatar a mi amiga (y señalo a Brisa) y al que quiera venir con migo.

Brisa se sonrojo pero prefirió no hacer más grande el problema. Además aunque se sentía incomoda no podía negar que estaba feliz. Pero la cortada que aun sangraba en el costado de su amigo le lastimaba el corazón.

Topaz acaricio la cara del profesor con el casco. _Lealtad o amor. Cuantos exquisitos matices, si eres la primicia de los tesoros que hallare aquí abajo, entonces vale la pena luchar contra los seres que habitan en estas obscuridades para arrebatarles tan precioso botín.

_Creo que me valora de más, no hay más en mí que lo que ve y por lo que puede notar no es mucho. Añadió el Profesor con humildad.

_ Ya lo veremos, pero yo nunca me equivoco cuando se trata de hallar el verdadero valor de una gema.

Pero la conversación no avanzaría más. Un unicornio llego veloz atravesando el grupo y con una reverencia (algo exagerada en la opinión del profesor) le hablo a Topaz.

_Mi señora me es necesario pedirle que vea esto.

El grupo entero se movió asía el túnel por donde anterior mente el profesor había llegado. El unicornio que los guiaba transformo la suave luz de plata de su cuerno en una llamarada blanca iluminando plena mente la caverna ante ellos.

Y con la luz, llego una extraña revelación. Un ser de pie a veinte metros de ellos. Una criatura blanca sin ojos ni boca, ni siquiera tenía los orificios de la nariz. En apariencia parcia un poni pero solo en la forma. Porque era solo eso, forma sin rasgó alguno, a no ser un tono aceitoso que cubría la totalidad de la piel (si es que acaso era piel lo que cubría el cuerpo de la criatura).

_Ese es uno de "ellos". Un fantasma. Dijo Topaz

_Yo no creo que sea un fantasma. El Profesor grito: _¿Quién eres?¿Que buscas? Pero no hubo respuesta.

_Se acabo la amabilidad. Dijo Brisa mientras se preparaba para atacar. _No, le detuvo el Profesor. Algo viene.

De la obscuridad que a había detrás de la criatura surgieron cuatro bultos blancos. Algo parecido a gusanos o babosas, moviéndose torpes, se detuvieron a la par de la primera criatura. Lo que ocurrió luego fue algo más que repugnante. Los bultos se retorcieron, se inflamaron, palpitaron con fuerza. Y como si una mano cruel y invisible les diera forma, tomaron la apariencia vacía de la primera criatura. Copiada en todos los escasos detalles que poseía. Quedando cinco monstruos idénticos en vez de uno.

Del grupo que se encontrara el Profesor, solo permanecieron a su lado. Brisa con la mirada de una cazadora que va por su presa. Topaz un ser aparentemente sin miedo, con un fuego en la mirada que no se sabía si era una gigantesca ambición o una gran pasión. Y el unicornio que diera la alerta, inmóvil y inexpresivo, como un soldado esperando ordenes. El resto del grupo retrocedió aterrado

_¿Que quieren? Volvió a preguntar el Profesor.

_Creo que es tiempo de tomar en vez de pedir precioso. Hablo Topaz con dulzura, mientras el cuerno le empezaba arder con un resplandor verde.

En ese momento las cabezas de los monstruos se sacudieron con furia y con el sonido que hacen los huevos al quebrace un nuevo apéndice broto de sus cabezas. Unos cuernos deformes y trasparentes.

Los cuatro compañeros estaban sorprendidos. Los cuernos defectuosos brillaron con un color rojizo y la caverna se estremeció. Un rojo carmesí empezó a cubrir las paredes de roca.

_Corran. Grito el Profesor. Los cuatro salieron a toda prisa mientras el camino se cerraba tras ellos.

_Pero que rayos fue todo eso. Pregunto Brisa jadeando.

_Nos están pastoreando como a ganado, nos quieren con vida: Dijo el Profesor mientras recobraba el aliento


	12. Chapter 12 El rebaño de los caidos

Después de todo lo ocurrido se hiso necesario poner orden. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que Brisa, Topaz, el Profesor y el silencioso soldado, que resulto llamarse Moonstone, evitaron que los demás Ponis de la expedición se mataran entre ellos al caer víctimas del terror que los hacía actuar como locos. Cuando finalmente el grupo estuvo reunido y hubo una ligera calma, Topaz mando a Moonstone a organizar y preparar todo para partir.

Mientras ella, Brisa y el Profesor se reunían aparte para discutir que podían hacer.

_Están muy asustados pero colaboraran. Dijo Topaz.

_No los culpo, nunca había visto nada semejante y he visto a muchas criaturas peligrosas y abominables. Pero esto…no, no tiene comparación con nada. Respondió Brisa

_ ¿Por qué cinco? Pregunto el Profesor. _Era uno hasta que decidimos confrontarlo. Lo cual es interesante. Piénsenlo, esas criaturas. Cambiaron su forma de actuar, cuando nosotros cambiamos nuestra forma de pensar.

_ ¿Por eso nos atacaron? Porque los dejamos de tratar como fantasmas Pregunto Brisa.

_No, nos atacaron porque dejamos de temerles. Y Tampoco fue un ataque. Nos pastorean, nos quieren obligar a ir algún sitio. Respondió el Profesor.

Topaz miraba al Profesor de una manera extraña. No con miedo o preocupación, como hubiera sido natural en la situación en la que estaban. Sino más bien con una gigantesca codicia, una codicia que ardía como el fuego. Aunque en ese momento ni Brisa, ni el Profesor lo percibieron.

_Entonces nos moveremos como dóciles ovejas bajo la guía de esos pastores abominables. Hablo Topaz con aire des preocupado, como si todo aquello no importara.

El Profesor saco de una de las alforjas un pedazo de tiza y empezó a dibujar en el suelo de piedra.

_Vamos a movernos, pero no como ovejas. Explicaba el Profesor mientras dibujaba una especie de mapa.

_Hay dos sistemas de túneles, una red natural que es la que conecta con la superficie y está en la que estamos. Hecha al aparecer artificial mente.

_ Quieres decir que esos monstros cavaron estas cavernas. Interrumpió Brisa al Profesor.

_No lo creo. Esto fue hecho con tecnología muy avanzada.

_Entonces hay más cosas raras aquí abajo.

El Profesor suspiro. _ Creo que algo grande paso aquí abajo. Es como si todo lo que hay alrededor me contara una historia que no puedo entender. Y la tiza se partió en pedazos.

_ ¿Y cuál es el plan, precioso? Pregunto topaz .

El Profesor empezó hablar y a señalar el mapa que había dibujado.

_Habrá que dar un gran rodeo, descendiendo hasta este manantial subterráneo. De ahí subir de nuevo, hasta llegar a la red natural.

_ ¿Qué hay allí? Dijo Brisa. El Profesor sonrió suavemente y respondió.

_Todo el tiempo y el espacio.

Entonces Topaz sonriendo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al grupo que Moontsone había organizado. _ Voy a pasar revista para la partida

Entonces el Profesor molesto arrojo el pedazo de tiza que aún conservaba y le hablo a Topaz. Y en ese instante y por un breve instante Brisa sintió un raro temor, una sensación de amenaza y peligro. Como cuando lo vio la primera vez, furioso, lleno de heridas y sangre. Pero fue una sensación muy fugaz.

_Así nada más. Harás lo que digo sin cuestionar o preguntar. Nos conocimos no hace más de un par de horas y ya pones las vidas de todo tu grupo en mis…cascos ¿Por qué?

Topaz se volvió al Profesor y camino con suavidad, hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Entonces Topaz con el casco levanto la cara del Profesor y le dijo en un tono de voz que al Profesor pareció dulce y a la vez amenazante.

_Lo hago porque ese es mi deseo. Porque quiero y no necesito rendirle cuentas a nadie. Porque elijo al pastor hermoso envés del abominable. O si lo prefieres más simple, Porque si. Y dando la vuelta fue a pasar revista, dejando al poni gris mudo y atónito.

_Nunca entenderé este mundo. Y sacudió la cabeza. _ Bueno a movernos, ya quiero salir de aquí. Necesito ver el sol de nuevo.

Pero al intentar moverse, Brisa lo detuvo. _Espera aquí un momento.

_Pero...

_Solo espérame aquí un momento. Y Brisa se alejo.

El Profesor hablo con Rue Mientras Brisa llegaba. Le explicaba cómo usar la cocina y donde podía encontrar cobertores por si tenía frio.

_Recuerda bien el orden de las puertas. No quiero que te pierdas enano. Sentencio el profesor.

_No soy tonto entiendo bien a la primera.

_Rue , perdón por dejarte solo tanto tiempo, creo que esto va tardar. Así que busca ponerte cómodo

Rue entonces hablo de algo que lo perturbaba.

_Hay algo aquí, no creo que sea malo pero… puedo sentir poder de los míos aquí.

_¿El poder de los tuyos? Pregunto el Profesor.

_Magia, nuestra magia. Contesto el pequeño.

_ Eso no puede ser posible. Esa nave fue creada por la ciencia y arte de los Señores Del Tiempo en otro universo.

_No lo sé, solo pensé debía decirlo. Tal vez solo me equivoco. Añadió el pequeño.

_Enano no me mal interpretes, no quiere decir que no lo voy a investigar. De hecho hay varias cosas que me empiezan a parecer muy raras. Pero por ahora ve a comer algo. Anda aprovecha yo invito.

Brisa llego cargando en la boca una canasta con vendas y agua.

_Siéntate. Ordeno Brisa.

_No hace falta, es solo superficial y…

_Dije que te sentaras o hago que te sientes. Amenazo Brisa.

El Profesor no quiso discutir más. Porque si había enojo en las palabras de la arquera, había también una genuina tristeza por la herida que ella había causado.

Y así empezó la poni amarilla a limpiar las heridas del Profesor y vendarlas. La herida que su flecha había causado no era profunda pero había sangrado mucho. O al menos así le parecía, porque nunca había herido a un semejante con su arma.

_ ¿Por qué viniste aquí abajo? Hablo Brisa suavemente.

_ Abelia se desmallo y Rubí lloraba desconsolada cuando nos avisaron del derrumbe. Y por un momento me sentí impotente, cobarde y eso me dio asco. Y Brisa pudo sentir como se estremecía el poni gris. _No lo acepte, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ya he perdido mucho y no quiero perder más.

Brisa se molesto al oír esas palabras.

_Debes aceptar que las cosas no siembre salen bien, no es como en los cuentos donde los héroes siempre ganan. A veces el único camino que puedes tomar es el malo. Bueno termine de vendarte.

El profesor sonrió ante el enojo de Brisa. _Si sueno como un loco desesperado, es porque en ese momento lo estaba. Pero eso me trajo hasta aquí. Por lo cual estoy agradecido. Además tu lo dijiste "solo los muertos dejan de luchar".

_Bien, entonces te toca ser héroe. Dijo Brisa, que empezaba a recobrar el ánimo

_"Nos" toca ser héroes. Llegue hasta aquí con ayuda y necesitare ayuda para salir. Ahora andando.

_Adelántate tengo que devolver las vendas que quedaron. Y Brisa volvió a irse.

Entonces el Profesor miro en su cuerpo los primitivos vendajes de Brisa, también volvió la mirada al grupo de ponis casi listo para partir. Busco en sus alforjas y saco el destornillador sónico y lo contemplo en silencio recordando los últimos días de la guerra.

_Si ser un héroe no es suficiente a un puedo intentar ser un monstruo. Susurro el Profesor que se dirigió al grupo, para empezar un viaje que los pondría a todos a prueba.

El grupo avanzaba en la oscuridad por túneles y cavernas que parecían no tener sentido o final.

Al frente iban el Profesor y Topaz guiando al grupo cuyos miembros el Profesor no conto nunca. Trivialidad que luego daría fruto a amargas refecciones. Y en la retaguardia siembre alertas, Brisa y Moonstone listos a atacar.

Pero la marcha no tubo tropiezo alguno. No obstante les esperaba una sorpresa. Porque cuando el camino debió haber empezado a descender se levantaba un puente. Una estructura al parecer de metal, un metal amarillento o rojizo. Que cruzaba el abismo, evitando el descenso hacía el manantial subterráneo. Era de unos tres metros de ancho por unos veinte cinco metros de largo. El grupo se detuvo sorprendido y asustado, pues como raza apenas habían aprendido usar el cobre y el hierro, y esa obra era de un arte muy pero muy superior a cualquier cosa vista hasta entonces.

El Profesor volvió a sacar el destornillador sónico y a muchos del grupo les pareció que era un mago con su varita, lanzando un hechizo sobre el puente. Un mago que hallaba caminos en la obscuridad y puentes sobre los abismos.

_Esta hecho de chatarra. Hablo el profesor después de examinar el puente con una mirada de sorpresa.

_¿Esas criaturas sacaron todo ese metal de estas cavernas? Pregunto Topaz mientras daba pequeños golpes con el casco al puente metálico.

_No, no son el tipo de metales que hallarías en una mina. Son más del tipo que hallarías en una nave espacial. Respondió el Profesor algo ensimismado.

_Cielo, nos hablas como si supiéramos lo que hay en tu mente. Lo realmente importante aquí no es quién o como se hiso, sino si se puede usar o no. Lo vez, tan simple como el amor. Dijo Topaz.

_Podemos cruzar. Fue lo único que dijo el Profesor.

Y así fue como la marcha siguió. Debajo de la tierra, a trabes de la piedra antigua, por el puente de hierro y bajo la mirada oculta de los pastores abominables, como los llamo Topaz.

Al cabo de caminar un rato volvieron a encontrar algo extraordinario. Una caverna gigantesca y amplia llena de pequeños montículos de rocas. Pero nadie se atrevió a tocarlos. Por temor que fueran alguna clase de trampa o truco y además el Profesor sugirió no tocar nada.

El grupo se detuvo para tomar un descanso y comer algo, porque el viaje había sido muy largo y agotador. De hecho, una extraña debilidad se había apoderado del grupo y parecía hacerse más evidente con el paso del tiempo.

Brisa buscaba al Profesor para darle algo de comer, aunque la verdad era que no solo estaba preocupada, por las heridas o el hambre del poni gris. Lo que realmente la inquietaba eran dos palabras, que hacían un suave eco en su pensamiento: loco y desesperado_._

Finalmente lo encontró. Estaba de pie ante una pared llena de extraños dibujos, con una expresión triste.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre?_ Traigo comida.

_Si, es solo…es solo que finalmente puedo leer lo que dice.

_ ¿cómo puedes leerlo si son solo garabatos? Dijo Brisa mientras se paraba junto a el

_El traductor de la tardis finalmente funcionó.

Brisa se rasco la cabeza, pero pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar luego que era eso de la tardis. Porque el profesor había empezado a leer.

"Hay que buscar la luz, no debemos regresar. No lo olvides, no hay que volver. La roca nos enferma. Aquí yacen nuestros hermanos. No se acerquen a las grietas brillantes. Ella mira, ella nos llama. Escriban y no olviden. Ayuda, si alguien nos puede ayudar, Por favor ayuda."

Los dos ponis se quedaron por un momento en silencio. Cada uno a su manera trataba de comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el Profesor. Para responder a una pregunta que aun no había sido formulada.

_Estamos en un cementerio y este mensaje es una advertencia y un epitafio a la vez. Entonces Brisa habló:

_Quiere decir que los montículos de piedra son…

_Tumbas. Interrumpió el Profesor

La conversación habría seguido, pero una nueva sorpresa de mandaría la atención del Profesor. Porque Moonstone los llamo, diciendo que la señora deseaba mostrarles algo importante.

Rápidamente Moonstone los llevo a un extremo de la cueva. Donde estaban Topaz y el unicornio que había confundido al Profesor con un fantasma.

_Este chico desobedeciendo mi autoridad encontró algo que quiero que veas. Habló Topaz que miraba molesta al unicornio que había hecho el hallazgo.

Lo que Topaz les mostro no fue menos extraño que todo lo ocurrido antes.

El hallazgo era el cadáver de un unicornio prácticamente disecado, tendido cerca de la pared de roca, en la cual se podía ver una delgada grieta resplandeciente y sobre la misma una inscripción en la lengua común, que Brisa y los demás hablaban. Y decía "Ella es hermosa y temible"


	13. Chapter 13 El rebaño de los caidos 2

La obscuridad de las entrañas de la tierra, criaturas extrañas y horribles que vigilaban ocultas, un cementerio subterráneo, fisuras en la piel del universo y ahora un cadáver. Si el resultado del viaje dependiera de la suma de sus partes, el desenlacé no era muy alentador. Pensaba el Profesor al contemplar los restos de aquel poni.

No era más que piel y huesos secos. Aunque estaba muy bien conservado y los huesos solo eran visibles en algunas partes. La cabeza reposaba sobre una alforja, cual almohada y con la tenue luz que había daba la impresión de estar dormido.

Alrededor del cuerpo había restos secos de frutas y hiervas, una rudimentaria cantimplora echa al parecer con la cascara seca de algún tipo de calabaza. Y esta última, para asombro del Profesor aun tenía agua. Pero lo más asombroso, yacía en la forma de una manta algo más alejada del cuerpo.

_Esto es imposible. Dijo el Profesor al examinarla. _Esto no pudieron haberlo hecho ustedes.

Entonces Brisa hablo algo enojada. _ Tan incapaces nos crees de hacer un simple trapo.

_Míralo bien. Y se lo pasó.

Ese tipo de manta era algo que la poni amarilla nunca había visto. Estaba llena de dibujos de animales: Conejos, perros, mariposas, tortugas… Todos ellos sobre un fondo rosa tenue. Y aunque eran muy infantiles la calidad de las imágenes era increíble, Pocos podrían a ver dibujado así. Y La tela como las costuras, no parecían ser echas ni con casco ni con telar.

_¿Y bien?

_Ni idea. Y con un suspiro de derrota se la paso a Topaz.

_Pues yo tampoco usaría esto como mortaja por mas increíble que parezca. Pero tu vez algo más, verdad precioso.

_Creo que la recibió después de morir, por eso no la usó. Respondió el Profesor.

_¿De Quién? Pregunto Brisa.

_No lo sé, pero ese objeto esta fuera de su tiempo. Esta echo a máquina y los materiales son sintéticos.

_Sinque… dijo Brisa.

_Artificiales, que no se consiguen de forma natural.

_Eso me suena como alquimia. Añadió Topaz.

_Pues no estoy familiarizado con el término. Dijo el Profesor mientras examinaba el cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado removió La alforja que hacía de almohada. Al abrirla hallaron varias pequeñas gemas de colores, Una primitiva brújula, barios papeles amarillentos en los cuales había unos toscos mapas dibujados, un pequeño martillo y cinceles de varios tamaños.

_Todo lo que cabria esperar de un buscador de gemas. Añadió Topaz luego de chasquear la lengua.

_¿Por qué él no tiene una marca? Y el Profesor señalo el flanco vacio del cadáver.

En el rostro de Topaz se dibujo una expresión de asombro.

_¿Es que nunca has visto morir a otro poni?

_Pues la verdad, no. Y no quiero empezar a verlos.

Topaz sonrió maliciosa y volviendo la mirada al cuerpo sin vida que yacía a sus pies, lo ilumino con aquella luz de plata que le brotaba del cuerno.

Y la ilusión de la criatura durmiente se desvaneció y en su lugar había un despojo, un cuerpo desgarrado por la muerte y el tiempo. Que bajo la blanca luz de Topaz, daba la impresión de ser un fantasma.

_Las marcas del destino son en muchos sentidos la posesión más real que tenemos, las cicatrices de la antigua llama. Son una manifestación de nuestros talentos, personalidades y destinos. O lo que es lo mismo, de nuestra propia vida y cuando esta desaparece, también ellas lo hacen. Y Topaz volvió a bajar la intensidad de su luz.

_Yo prefiero llamarle cute marck, suena menos, como decirlo… Pretencioso. Respondió Brisa sarcástica.

_Señoritas. Intervino el Profesor._ hay cosas más serias de las cuales preocuparse, que los nombres de la tradición.

El profesor busco en una de sus alforjas su destornillador, y Reviso el cuerpo. Primero una vez y luego otra, quedándose silencioso y con el asombro que tienen las personas cuando se topan con algo que no solo no entienden, sino que es inesperado y fuera de lugar.

_Brisa abre la boca y di ha.

La poni amarilla no sabía si aquello iba enserio o no. Y realmente no supo porque lo hiso, o no al menos en ese momento.

_Hahahaha…

El Profesor con la velocidad de un parpadeo introdujo el destornillador sónico en la boca de Brisa y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar ya lo había sacado de nuevo.

_Pero qué diablos. Dijo Brisa molesta mientras escupía.

_Es pero, por tu bien que puedas explicar esto. Y sus ojos parecían ascuas encendidas mientras lo decía y Topaz reía con delicadeza.

_Puedo. Dama un momento, dijo mientras miraba fijamente el destornillador.

El Profesor dándose por vencido guardo el destornillador en una de sus alforjas y sentándose empezó hablar.

En verdad tenemos un problema. El cuerpo que tenemos aquí no se descompone. Por que las bacterias y paracitos que descompone la carne están muertos. Cuando eso pasa la carne solo se ceca. Lo que mato a este poni acabo con todo literalmente. Bacterias, paracitos, microorganismos, todo…

_Bueno y que tiene que ver eso con mi boca. Añadió Brisa que un estaba molesta.

_La boca tiene millones de estos seres, es normal quizás no lo creas o entiendas, pero así es. Pero en tu caso el conteo de esos organismos es muy bajo.

Brisa se frotaba la cabeza con los cascos.

_Exactamente qué está pasando y dilo simple.

_Estamos muriendo, como todo lo vivo en estas cavernas.

_Pero entonces esos monstruos también. Añadió Topaz.

_¿Que comen? Pregunto el profesor. _Nada vivo puede sobrevivir aquí mucho tiempo, ni planta ni animal. El cadáver no muestra señales de ataque alguno y esos monstruos tampoco nos atacan.

_Entonces hay que movernos. Sugirió Topaz.

_Ese es otro Problema. ¿Por qué no se movió de aquí?¿Por que escribió el mensaje y quien le dio la manta?

_Rompiéndote la cabeza no vas a lograr nada, dulzura. Es mejor tomar el aviso que correr el riesgo de comprobarlo.

_También creo que lo mejor es movernos. Dijo Brisa

_Si, supongo que sí. Y poniéndose de pie noto que había olvidado a dos ponis, a Moonstone y al tonto por el que casi lo matan. Este último yacía sentado y bajo la fiera mirada de Moonstone.

Pero al ver aquel tonto, al detallarlo se sobresalto.

_Dime ¿lo conocías? Le Pregunto el Profesor al poni bajo custodia.

_No, yo… nunca lo había visto. Dijo con timidez.

_Porque ustedes dos son iguales. Mismo tamaño y color. Y hasta hora no había visto a dos de ustedes con los mismos colores. ¿Qué asías tan lejos del grupo cuando te encontré o por que nos guiaste hasta este cadáver.

El poni asustado empezó a templar y a tartamudear. El Profesor entonces se acerco a él y Hablo con más fuerza.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Luna Roja.

_¿Como tu marca?

El poni volvió la vista a su flanco. Donde había una luna roja creciente.

_Si, a si es…pp pero eso no es un problema ni un delito ni nada.

El Profesor se volvió a donde estaba el cuerpo y recogió una de las hojas amarillas y se la acerco a la cara Luna Roja. En la hoja dibujado debajo del mapa había una pequeña luna roja con la leyenda "No quiero ser olvidado" a la par.

Después de eso se hiso un profundo silencio. Topaz tomo el papel y luego de ojearlo se lo paso a Brisa.

_Bien, al parecer alguien tiene muchas explicaciones que dar. Hablo topaz con severidad.

El acusado miro asía arriba y sonrió.

_No se supone que fuera así, debía llevarlos más adelante a una gran cavidad llena de gemas. Donde hay un estanque con unos asquerosos peces sin ojos. Pero con el corazón vacio por eso no nos sirven de alimento. Hasta los miserables insectos tienen más vida en su corazón que ellos.

_Tu eres uno de ellos. Pregunto Brisa.

_No. No soy uno de esos zánganos sin voluntad. Yo soy superior. Y un resplandor verdoso lleno sus ojos.

La Caverna se estremeció y los pastores abominables parecían salir de todo lado. Caían del techo de piedra o se desprendían de las paredes.

Al parecer así como cambiaban de forma, podían también camuflarse con las paredes de piedra.

Al momento estaban rodeados de criaturas que cambiaban su forma en medio de sonidos espeluznantes que llenaban de ecos horribles el aire.

Todos los ponis del expedición fueron envueltos en un resplandor verde y empujados contra el suelo.

_No morirán o al menos no morirán rápido.

Luna Roja se paro frente al profesor y le puso el casco en sima.

_Yo quería que la vencieras. Ella nos odia. Y señalo a la grieta brillante.

_¿Quien es ella? Pregunto el Profesor,

_No lo sé, Protegió a este tonto, le dio comida y agua. Pero eso no fue problema, igual nos alimentamos de él. Y cuando murió, ella dejo de oponérsenos. Aunque a veces se puede oír su voz.

Y entonces Luna Roja se acerco al cuerpo sin vida al cual había copiado y empezó a pisotearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Mientras en el suelo el Profesor logro, acosta de un gran esfuerzo y dolor, sacar el destornillador sónico de la alforja.

_Sabes Profesor, me enseñaste una valiosa Lección. Y volvió ponerle el casco en sima. _No es tener todas las respuestas lo que te hace sabio, si no hacerte las preguntas correctas

_Y tú me recordaste una vieja lección.

_¿Cual? Dijo Luna Roja mientras apretaba el casco sobre las costillas del Profesor.

_El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

Y un sonido chirriante empezó a salir del destornillador el cual estaba apuntando asía la grieta.

Luna Roja estaba tan confiado que no se molesto en detallar la posición del Profesor o lo que tuviera cerca.

La grieta empezó a abrirse y un resplandor rojizo lleno la caverna. Y un rugido monstruoso hiso temblar la piedra.

Algo salió de la grieta, algo que parecían garras de fuego y hielo.

Lo que paso luego fue muy confuso, por llamarlo de algún modo. Todas las Leyes de la física se torcieron y quebraron.

El arriba y el abajo desaparecieron. La piedra era suave y el aire de alguna manera se comportaba como el agua.

El Profesor y los otros volaban de un lado a otro. Hasta que las garras empezaron a sujetar a todos amigos y enemigos por igual. Cuando una de las garras atrapo al profesor, pudo ver que en ellas había un ojo, un tranquilo ojo verde como esmeralda, Que luego de mirar por un segundo al Profesor desapareció y la garra sujeto con fuerza al poni gris. Las garras parecían hacerse más grandes conforme se alejaban de la hora inmensa grita ardiente.

De repente un sonido como de globos que reventaban empezó a escucharse. Las criaturas que hasta este punto habían sido un misterio eran destripadas sin piedad.

_¿Quién eres, maldita bruja?

Grito un ser que era una especie de mescla de poni y de insecto, que atacaba a las garras con un rallo verde que salía de un cuerno deforme.

Una garra se hiso gigantesca y una boca aparecio en ella y la pregunta de la criatura fue respondida con una voz que era dulce y suave al principio, y monstruosa y terrible al final.

_Soy quien lo perdió todo el día que él me lo dio todo, soy la que espera hasta que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero por sobretodo yo soy el caos.

Y al sonido de esas palabras todo tembló. Después se darían cuenta de que aquel sismo se sintió en todas partes y fue visto por muchos como un mal augurio.

La garra gigantesca tomo a la criatura y la arrastro a la grieta que se cerró tras ella y todas las demás garras desaparecieron. Y todo volvió a la normalidad. A excepción de los restos de aquellos pastores abominables, que ahora yacían dispersos en todas direcciones.


	14. Chapter 14 Pregutas y respuestas

Rue miraba el mapa de luz en la pared de la gran sala asustado, todas las formas en él parecían retorcerse y moverse como si la misma tierra hubiera cobrado vida. Y aún siendo un niño él entendía que aquello no podía ser bueno.

Los túneles de piedra, las cavernas, las propias entrañas de la tierra habían enloquecido. Mientras el joven unicornio aun trataba de entender lo que ocurría hubo un gran terremoto, que obligo al pequeño a sujetarse a la consola. Pero al tocarla sintió algo extraño, algo que le traspaso la piel y los huesos, algo que parecía un susurro en lo más profundo de su mente, era como "una voz sin palabras". Y había en aquella voz una especie de tristeza, Un dolor que toco lo más profundo del corazón de Rue, así como las palabras tocaron su alma.

Debes abrir la puerta, el futuro se está decidiendo y pronto llegara el momento de elegir, pequeño.

Estas palabras resonaron en su mente. Era como si alguien le susurrara suavemente un secreto al oído, alguien que además estaba triste.

Y así mientras el niño se aferraba con fuerza a los controles de aquella "cosa" y la tierra se estremecía, una criatura poderosa regresaba a ese mundo después de una larga ausencia. Un ser de muchos nombres en muchas lenguas: La tormenta que vendrá, la furia, el último, el Valeyard, el Doctor.

Se dice que después de la tormenta llega la calma, pero a veces la calma resulta más aterradora que la propia tormenta. Pues en la tormenta sabes que esperar pero de el silencio y la soledad no.

Cuando final mente todo dejo de moverse, el unicornio vio que el mapa había vuelto a la normalidad, lo primero que hiso fue intentar comunicarse con el Profesor.

_Profesor me oyes. Pero no hubo respuesta.

_Por favor contesta. Grito el pequeño desesperado.

Y hubiera gritado una tercera y cuarta vez, si el sonido de unos golpes metálicos no hubieran llamado su atención.

El ruido venia de la puerta. Rue se acerco nervioso.

_Hay alguien en casa. Se escucho a trabes de la puerta.

_¿Quién eres? Pregunto el niño.

_La poni del correo.

El unicornio no comprendía lo que pasaba. Tenía miedo pero a la vez se preguntaba qué rayos ocurría.

_Tengo una carta para el Profesor. Se escucho a través de la puerta

_El no está y además crees que soy idiota. Estamos bajo el suelo, no hay forma de que ningún mensajero llegue aquí y además no tengo idea de quién es usted. Respondió Rue.

_No soy mensajera, soy un cartero y yo si se quién eres tú.

_Crees que voy a tragarme esa estupidez. Respondió el unicornio enojado.

_Bueno se que te llamas Rue Mooncrystal, eres del valle sombrío, donde fue derrotado el gran dragón hechicero y eres hijo de…Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el unicornio grito desde el interior.

_Cállate, cállate. Hablo el unicornio furioso.

Entonces Rue movido en parte por su enojo, en parte por las palabras que a un resonaban en su mente abrió la puerta. Tenía el cuerno envuelto en una gran llama azul. Tenía la intención de hacer pedazos lo que estuviera del otro lado.

Pero lo que encontró al abrirla puerta fue a una pegaso gris de crines amarillas. Con unos ojos extraños que parecían extraviados. Sonreía tranquila y sostenía en un casco un sobre blanco.

_Lo siento mucho, de verdad. No era mi intención hacerte enojar, sabes es importante que recibas esto. Hablo la pegaso, dejando ver una genuina culpa.

Sin embargo Rue temblaba furioso y la rabia que se veía en sus ojos se mesclaba con sus lágrimas, y pregunto o mejor dicho amenazo a la poni gris.

-¿Quién te hablo de mi?

Y luego serró los ojos y grito.

_Ya no queda nadie que sepa quién soy, me oyes nadie…Y del valle sombrío no queda nada, ni siquiera crece la yerba y la tierra está muerta.

La pegaso agacho la cabeza y respondió casi a punto de llorar.

_Me lo conto un poni que estuvo ahí, un buen amigo. Y hablando de amigos. Dijo algo molesta mientras volvía a levantar la cabeza. Hay otro poni al cual pienso golpear tan fuerte, que va a acabar regenerándose de nuevo. Hacerme enfardar así a un niño. Contesto la poni gris mientras ponía con cuidado la carta en el suelo delante del pequeño.

Rue por naturaleza poseía un corazón bondadoso, como también lo había tenido también su madre, una virtud que el mismo tenía como debilidad. Por eso de los tres amigos era el que parecía siempre el más severo y duro. Y de los tres era el que menos sonreía. Así que, aunque se mantuvo listo para atacar realmente no le hubiera podio hacer daño a la extraña mensajera y menos aun, de pues de verla casi llorara.

_Bueno adiós pequeño y de verdad lo siento. Y la poni gris se puso de pie para partir.

_Un momento me debes una explicación. Dijo Rue mientras tomaba con su magia el sobre y lo hacía flotar a su lado.

La pegaso gris se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia Rue.

_Me llamo Derpy y la próxima vez que tu y yo nos veamos, será la primera vez para mí, así que no sabré quien eres, por favor tenme algo de paciencia, era muy joven en aquella época. Ya sabes cosas del tiempo. Y por cierto te queda bien el negro.

_¿Qué? Pregunto Rue.

Pero la poni gris le sonrió y se alejo en la obscuridad. Pero Rue no se atrevió a seguirla. Había cosas más urgentes de que preocuparse y regreso al interior de la tardis para intentar contactar al Profesor.

Derpy pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y en lo que había hecho.

_Después de todo este tiempo y aun no puedo permanecer enojada con él.

La pegaso vio la cabina azul en medio de la obscuridad, su querida cabina azul. Mas grande por dentro que por fuera, vieja y nueva, llena de Tantas historias y recuerdos.

Y recordó los días cuando era joven. Cuando conoció al Doctor y todo su mundo se voltio de cabeza.

El Doctor frente a la tardis hablándole mientras la invitaba a entrar:

Vamos, Derpy todo el tiempo y el espacio. Todo lo que ha sido o será, donde sea cuando sea. Con una sola condición, debe ser increíble. Y la pegaso lloro mientras lo recordaba.

_Bueno, no se puede correr para siempre. Llega el día en que hay que parar. Pero no será hoy. Y se enjugo las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

_Vamos Derpy una última carrera loca y desesperada. Tú y él para salvar el mundo, como en los viejos tiempos. Se dijo así misma y se dirigió a la tardis.

Rue se detuvo frente a la consola de la tardis y se quedo pensativo por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y el cuerno le brillo con una suave luz azul.

_Aunque el Profesor diga que no, puedo sentir magia en ti, magia de mi gente y también siento que estas triste.

En ese momento una voz familiar se oyó en la habitación.

Enano me oyes, estas bien… _

El frio entraba por la piel como un cuchillo pero el dolor parecía venir de adentro asía fuera. Como una especie de fuego que se avivaba en el interior del profesor y se abría camino a través de sus entrañas.

Sin embargo su mente se hallaba a la deriva de un mar de sonidos. La voz de un niño, la voz de una amiga, la voz de una gran señora de ponis… Todas esas voces llamándolo a despertar.

Pero de repente una sensación familiar lo hiso salir del limbo de la inconsciencia, un eco de su propio mundo.

_No puede ser, hay otro aquí. Grito el Profesor mientras se levantaba del suelo donde hacia unos minutos yacía inconsciente.

Ante el asombro de todos caminaba tropezando y cayendo mientras repetía como un loco. Que había otro ahí, uno como él, que lo sentía. Aunque los que lo veían no entendían de que hablaba por que no solo sus palabras eran confusas, si no porque apenas se escuchaban, Hasta que se detuvo en seco y se dejo caer.

_ Desapareció, solo se fue. Dijo el poni gris jadeando con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

_Oye te diste un golpe tremendo cuando esa cosa te soltó así que cálmate. Dijo Brisa con una dulzura que sorprendió a **todos.**

**_Brisa, no lo imaginé, había otro. Tal vez alguien más escapo y termino aquí como yo. Tal vez…tal vez no soy ultimo…**

**La poni amarilla lo abrazó. Y le hablo con suavidad para que solo el escuchara. _Atrapado aquí no vas averiguar nada. Hay que salir de aquí y luego iremos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y encontraremos a quien haya que encontrar.**

**_Si, hay que movernos, oírte hablar así me está dando miedo.**

**_Eres un Idiota, le dijo Brisa. Y los dos ponis se rieron. **

**Y el Profesor se puso de pie y noto que un olor a vinagre llenaba el aire. Olor que provenía de los pedazos de las criaturas que hacía unos momentos los tenían acorralados. Ahora no eran más que despojos de carne pálida regada por todas partes y charcos de una sustancia transparente y verdosa que al parecer era su sangre.**

**_No quería que terminara así. Dijo con un tono de tristeza.**

**_¿Por qué no? Hablo Moonstone enojado _Eran tus enemigos, eran ellos o nosotros, eran…**

**_Tenían hambre le interrumpió el Profesor. Ahora dime si ese "crimen" se debe pagar con la vida.**

**_Entonces por qué lo hiciste, fuiste tú el que abrió esa cosa en la pared. Respondió el soldado a un más molesto.**

**_Quería una distracción para cambiar la situación, pensé que si lo distraía ustedes podrían usar su magia y tomar la ventaja.**

**Moonstone se rio _Pues definitivamente tomaste la ventaja, los exterminaste.**

**Al oír esto último el profesor estallo en cólera.**

**_No se qué te hiso aflojar la lengua pero te voy a decir algo y espero que te quede muy claro. ESTOY ARTO DE VER MUERTE POR TODOS LADOS. Grito el poni gris a Moonstone.**

**_! Suficiente. Ordeno topaz. _Vamos a reunir a todos y nos largamos de aquí. Moonstone vienes con migó, tenemos que hablar . Brisa atiende las heridas del Profesor. Nos vamos en veinte minutos.**

**Después de quedar solos Topaz le hablo Moonstone.**

**_¿Por qué hiciste eso amor?**

**_Por su culpa nuestro hijo está muerto. Contesto Moonstone Mientras le corrían las lagrimas por el rostro.**

**Topaz lo abraso y empezó a lamerle las lágrimas.**

**_La tristeza sabe amarga y sabes que no me gusta lo amargo.**

**Moonstone le aparto la mirada.**

**Topaz le hizo volver el rostro de nuevo asía ella.**

**_Tu sabes que tu amor es el único alimento que quiero. El Profesor es una joya que me gustaría exhibir, pero tú eres mi fuente personal de delicias.**

**A Topaz le brillaban lo ojos con una luz verde.**

**_ Vamos dame de comer.**

**Moonstone sonrió y hiso una profunda reverencia.**

**_Por siembre suyo mi reina.**

**Entonces los dos se fundieron en un beso que Trajo a uno el placer del amor y al otro el placer de un banquete. **

**Mientras tanto Profesor y Brisa se reunían que el resto del grupo.**

**_Gracias, le dijo el Profesor a su amiga amarilla.**

**_¿Por qué?**

**_Por decir "iremos".**

**La poni se puso roja como un tomate.**

**_Bueno tú viniste aquí por mi así que lo menos que puedo hacer…es…este bueno.**

**_Cálmate, solo te lo estoy agradeciendo, no pidiéndote matrimonio. Contesto el Profesor.**

**_Ja, ya quisieras. Respondió Brisa. Bueno al menos ahora debería ser más fácil.**

**El Profesor se toco una oreja y empezó Hablar.**

**_** Enano me oyes, estas bien…


	15. Tres corveciones

Un eco como un trueno se escucho a trabes de la obscuridad subterránea, en la bóveda de roca donde el grupo de ponis había contemplado la aniquilación de una raza completa. Si es que aquellas criaturas eran una raza o un enjambre,lo que fuesen llano importaba ahora yacían en pedazos por todas partes. Y si aquellos"pastores abominables" eran un misterio lo era a un mas la "cosa" que los había matado.

_¿Que tu hiciste que? Pero en que estabas pensando enano. Resonaba la voz del Profesor.

Hablaba con Rue a través del comunicador. Y lo que escuchaba lo enojaba pero era mayor su sorpresa. Una carta para el entregada en lo profundo de las entrañas de la tierra, por alguien que conocía el pasado de Rue y al parecer de alguna manera lo conocía a el.

_Pero te has vuelto loco ¿a quien le gritas? Hablo Brisa.

El poni gris miro a su compañera. Estaba delgada, pálida, agotada y bajo la luz de la anacrónica lampara del profesor, parecía un fantasma.

_Te debo algunas explicaciones, bueno supongo que tantas cosas trataron de matarme hoy que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar como se debe.

El profesor saco de una de las alforjas dos paquetes que parecían envueltos en plata. Que para sorpresa de la poni amarilla el raro metal cedió como si fuera la cascara de una fruta, dejando al desnudo dos piezas de alguna especie de pan.

_No sabe muy bien pero se supone que alimenta como una comida completa. El Profesor extendió uno de los panes a Brisa quien lo tomo, lo miro por momento y casi se rio de si misma. Como podía ser posible que un simple trozo de pan le pareciera la cosa mas rara del mundo y aun mas después de todo lo que habían pasado.

_Lo se, falta el agua. Hablo el Profesor mientras buscaba en la alforja. Y saco una cantimplora de metal y se la ofreció a su amiga.

_¿Sabes que no tengo idea de como se habré esta cosa verdad? Y

ademas como diablos metes tantas cosas ahí adentro. Y Brisa metió uno de sus cascos en la alforja donde antes había estado la cantimplora.

Una expresión de asombro se dibujo en el rostro de Brisa y en la cara del Profesor asomo una pequeña sonrisa cargada de malicia.

_Pero que rayos. Hablo Brisa mientras sacaba el casco de la alforja y daba un salto asía atrás.

El profesor se sentó abrió la cantimplora y serenamente se la ofreció a su amiga.

_Es el arte de mi gente, mas grande por dentro que por fuera, es solo una tontería y nada mas. No temas come y bebe. Todo a cambiado y supongo que seguirá cambiando...Alguien llego con una carta, alguien que conocía el pasado de Rue y al parecer también el mio.

_Entonces lo que sentiste antes.

_Hay otro como yo._ Interrumpió el profesor con una expresión sombría_ Se supone que no se puede viajar entre dimensiones, lo que yo hice fue una suerte de caso especial y por que no me buscó, por que enviarme una estúpida carta.

_Como yo lo veo, tal vez solo quiere darte una razón para salir de aquí, debes sobrevivir si quieres ver la dichosa carta ¿no? Y Brisa tomo un largo sorbo de agua mientras su amigo la miraba algo sorprendido.

_Saldremos de aquí y yo te ayudare a buscar, recuerdas soy la mejor guía que podrás encontrar.

_Tan buena guiá que tuve que venir a sacarte de aquí.

_O sea que es mi culpa. Dijo Brisa mientras miraba la herida vendada que empezaba a teñirse de rojo, misma que ella había echo.

Y por un instante ella que nunca se había arrepentido de nada, que había contrariado a su madre con cada decisión que había tomado, ella que intimidaba a todos por no temer a nada. Sintió culpa, culpa por no ser como su madre y su hermana desearían que fuera…

_No es tu culpa, es mi elección y no me arrepiento. Recuerdas, ya no somos desconocidos, ahora te conozco y no solo a ti, También Abelia y los pequeños y me importan, ya perdí demasiadas cosas valiosas . Ademas se que te sonara tonto poro mira cuantas cosas misteriosas han ocurrido, algo grande esta pasando y estamos justo en el centro de todo. Y en cuanto a la herida no te preocupes, se cerrara como las otras.

_Entonces fue una mala decisión. Contesto Brisa mirando al suelo.

_Entonces estoy feliz de haberla tomado, al parecer son las únicas que funcionan. Ustedes decidieron salvarme en el bosque, Abelia decidió ir en contra del sentido común y cuidarme y tu_El profesor le levanto la cara con un suave gesto._ Te atreviste a ir contra tus instintos y hacerme sentir bienvenido, yo el mas perdido de los viajeros. Yo que no pertenezco a este mundo y si e llegado tan lejos es solo por una mala decisión: arriesgarlo todo para cambiar mi destino y ahora cambiare el tuyo y el de estos tontos.

_Pero podría infectarse. Dijo Brisa mientras tocaba la venda que se teñía de sangre.

_Tranquila soy muy resistente a las infecciones y a un me quedan once regeneraciones.

Brisa frunció el ceño.

_Eso no me hizo ni pizca de gracia.

_Lo siento, pero arriesgue mucho para llegar asta aquí, mi nave no sirve y tuve que hacer todos los cálculos a pie, lo que casi me vuelve loco ,tuve que memorizar un mapa gigantesco y sin contar que traje a Rue aquí lo que probablemente me cueste la furia de Abelia. Lo que me lleva a la parte de los gritos…

El Profesor y Brisa conversaron sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y aun que esto podría parecer trivial la verdad es que sin darse cuenta un peligroso momento se acercaba, el momento de elegir .

Muy lejos de ahí otros dos amigos conversaban.

"El momento de eligir llegara" Repetía la vieja oráculo mientras miraba el fuego.

Una silueta se recortaba contra la ventana, por donde la luz del amanecer empezaba entrar.

_El sitio al que debes ir o el sitio al que quieres ir, Brisa pronto tendrá que elegir, Hablo el poni mientras miraba el sol que empezaba a levantarse.

La anciana respondió con una voz serena y profunda, que sonó como una vieja sentencia, sacado de algún texto olvidado. .

_ Cambiar el destino de una vida o dejar que se cumpla.

La silueta se estremeció. La luz tenue que empezaba a entrar por la ventana hizo brillar unas crines en matices rojos como si fueran suaves llamas.

_Ya tome esa elección y las consecuencias fueron muy dolorosas. Aun estoy tratando de reparar el daño que provoque.

La anciana sonrió.

_¿Lo harías de nuevo?

_Si, por ella lo haría de nuevo y eso me asusta.

La anciana se acerco a la ventana cojeando. La pata de madera hasiá un ruido curioso contra el piso. Le puso un casco en el hombro y miro el joven sol salir.

_"Lo que ha de ser sera" Es lo que los ponis comunes dicen cuando se enfrentan a lo inevitable. Pero nosotros luchamos contra el destino y por eso también el destino esta luchando contra nosotros,busca prevalecer, como tu mismo dijiste: "No hay que rendirse aunque eso signifique echar abajo la misma realidad"

La figura suspiro y miro a la anciana.

_Quiero enseñarte algo por eso vine.

_Pensé que habías venido a despedirte.

_Esta sera mi forma de decir adiós. Quiero que veas mas allá del final de tu historia, es solo un pequeño detalle pero quiero que lo veas.

_Eso no se supone que este prohibido o algo así.

El poni de crines rojas sonrió con malicia.

_Desde cuando nos importa lo que esta prohibido o lo que no.

La anciana se recostó a su amigo mientras la luz del sol empezaba a calentar lentamente la fría habitación.

Mientras en las estancias de piedra donde una noche tan antigua como el mundo era perturbada por extrañas luces, luces de unicornios que se preparaban para moverse. Pero la luz mas extraña de todas, una luz de otro mundo yacía aparte y era observada por unos ojos que brillaban con codicia y pasión, ardían con el verde de esmeraldas alimentadas por algún fuego secreto.

_Mi señora, si tanto lo desea por que no lo somete como al resto. Es solo un poni de tierra por mas trucos que tenga. Dijo Moonstone al contemplar a su señora.

_El no es como los demás. No lo domina la codicia o el miedo, no es un libro abierto como los otros… no, es una biblioteca llena de cosas que no entiendo.

_Y Brisa.

_Ella no debería ser, cuando la miro lo que veo es algo vació, su presencia me resulta extraña. Supongo que por eso la escogí y al parecer hice bien ya que nos trajo un curioso tesoro.

Topaz se dirigió al sitio donde Brisa y el profesor conversaban. El tiempo de moverse había llegado.


	16. Luz venoza 1 parte

Las palabras tienen poder, es lo primero que un mago debe aprender. Se dice que esta es la magia primordial, pues antes de que los primeros hechizos fueran grabados en tablas de piedra negra, las palabras ya eran y según reza la tradición "La primera magia llego con el sonido de las primeras palabras y con su poder el mundo cambio y nuestro tiempo comenzó"

Los dos amigos conversaban cuando Topaz llego. Ella no llego a saber de qué hablaron, solo vio a Brisa que reía al darle algo al Profesor que este se colocó en la oreja.

Y así pronto continúo el viaje, sin embargo aquella matriz de piedra, en apariencia estéril les dio una sorpresa más.

Delante de ellos y casi como si de la pesadilla de bestias cambiantes saltaran a un sueño de palacios de cristal. La piedra se volvía cristalina y reflejante, como espejos transparentes que transformaban la luz de la compañía de Topaz en un espectáculo difícil de describir. La luz se reflejaba por todas partes en colores y formas que desconcertaban. Sobra decir que el grupo enloqueció y contra toda advertencia y sentido común se separaron, después de todo era la codicia lo que los había llevado hasta ahí, lo que los impulsaba y como el Profesor y Brisa pronto descubrirían, era la codicia lo único que les quedaba integró en sus almas, todo lo demás había sido devorado y aun no se habían dado cuenta cuan vacíos estaban.

_Pero es que se han vuelto locos de que les van a servir las joyas, aún no hemos alcanzado la salida, no sabemos cuánto nos falta como para estar llevando peso muerto y mal gastando fuerzas. Dijo Brisa muy enojada.

Topaz la miro con algo de malicia.

_Déjales algo de felicidad, no lo han pasado bien los pobres, deja que les arda un poco el alma. Esas joyas serán un peso que no sentirán y un dolor que no les va a importar.

_Eso es estúpido y creo que ofendo a los tontos al llamarlos así.

_ Y por eso estas soltera mi pequeña arquera. Topaz

Sonrió con malicia.

Brisa frunció el ceño y miro a Topaz como un lobo miraría a un conejo que se pasa de listo.

_Es que me gusta mi libertad ¿Y qué?

_¿La libertad o la soledad?¿Elegiste ser libre o eligieron alejarse de ti?

_Hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse que la insensatez colectiva o el estado civil. Hablo el Profesor que miraba el suelo.

_¿Cómo qué? Dijo Brisa que seguía molesta por la imprudencia del grupo y aún más por la franqueza de Topaz que particularmente le había molestado bastante, aunque no sabía bien porque y eso le ardía.

_La verdad de tras todo esto, quiero que vean algo.

Topaz y Brisa se acercaron y miraron al suelo. Lo que el Profesor miraba eran unas marcas en la piedra, era como si hubieran arrastrado algo muy, muy pesado.

_Reúne al grupo diles que hay muchas más joyas adelante y más grandes, más brillantes.

_¿Les mentiras? Pregunto Brisa.

_Quien dice que es una mentira. Creo saber que vamos a encontrar.

_ ¿Un tesoro? Dijo Topaz

_¿Otra tumba? Añadió Brisa.

El Profesor miro a ambas con gesto de preocupación.

_ Una carta de auxilio, un mensaje en una botella. Saben tengo la idea que se me está escapando algo, no estoy seguro, pero cada vez los túneles se vuelven mejores y las cuevas parecen cámaras, los senderos se vuelven caminos y lo que más me aterra, es que ya no hay gravados en las paredes.

_Déjame ver si entiendo, que no hallan dibujitos en las paredes te preocupa. Dijo Brisa.

_Los dibujos como les dices son una advertencia. Todo esto fue construido de adentro así afuera, lo cual es muy raro.

_Debería ser al revés. Comento Topaz.

_Exacto.

Brisa cerro los ojos para poder imaginar.

_Estamos yendo en sentido contrario al que fueron hechos estos túneles eso quiere decir...que…

_Vamos a donde todo comenzó a la raíz de este sinsentido. Completo el Profesor.

Topaz rio entre dientes.

_No es curioso el destino parece que juega con nosotros. Los seres que cavaron en esta piedra estaban desesperados por salir y ahora nosotros regresamos sobre sus pasos…

_Estamos viendo su historia al revés. Añadió Brisa pensativa. Cortando a Topaz.

El Profesor asintió con la cabeza.

_Lo que ha de ser será. Dijo Topaz . Y partió para organizar el grupo.

"Lo que ha de ser será" Remedo Briza molesta con un asentó nasal.

_Te molesta.

_ Mi madre y mi hermana me molestan con lo mismo siempre y ahora ella. ¿Quién sigue? O acaso tú también me dirás que estoy mal y que "debo comportarme con la dulzura de una dama" y todas esas estupideces.

_ Supongo que solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

_Si alguien sabe lo que es bueno para mi soy yo.

El profesor miro por un momento a su amiga y de alguna forma le recordó a el mismo en otro momento y tiempo y porque no otro universo.

_¿No es fácil verdad? Pregunto el Profesor.

_¿Qué?_ Brisa respondió confusa y molesta.

_Ser diferente, no calzar con los demás. Ya sabes, puedes estar con una multitud y estar completamente solo y es cuando piensas que estas mal, que estas roto. Eres la única pieza que no haya su lugar. Y es cuando todos los demás empiezan a señalártelo, ese sitio incómodo donde según ellos funcionaras y empiezan a decirte como pensar y cómo actuar, pero la verdad es que solo eres diferente.

Brisa quiso responder también, incluso abrió ligeramente la boca. Pero no hubieron palabras, solo una expresión en la que el Profesor pudo ver tantas cosas, una larga historia que no había sido del todo feliz.

El nada más le sonrió y ella también sonrió, pero a diferencia de su amigo que sonreía con cierta dulzura y algo de sutil comprensión la de ella era la sonrisa que tendría un lobo si un lobo pudiera sonreír, la sonrisa de un depredador que cansado finalmente encontró a un semejante.

Las palabras del Profesor se cumplieron pues aquella preciosa locura de cristal no hiso más que acrecentarse. Las gemas no llenaban todo, eran todo: paredes y pisos y pilares de formas extrañas reflejaban distorsionada la realidad.

Y de cierta forma cada quien hallo aquello que imaginaba encontrar, Brisa le pareció que aquello era una tumba como las criptas de los pueblos de más allá del gran mar, bellas por fuera pero horribles por dentro. Para Topaz aquello era un tesoro pero no en un sentido literal porque no era la riqueza lo que buscaba, sino el cumplimiento de un sueño secreto. Porque en aquel lugar yacía un poder oculto, una tenue luz venenosa.

El Profesor también hallo lo que en su temor imagino encontrar. En una gran cavidad llena de trozos de metal oxidado, un esqueleto de hierro en cuyo corazón aun brillaba una luz.


	17. Chapter 17 Luz venenoza 2 parte

La sorpresa y el miedo son casi siempre las reacciones más normales ante las cosas extraordinarias, desconocidas o nuevas y lo que encontró el grupo de Topaz en verdad tenía mucho de las tres, pero en el profesor despertó una profunda tristeza.

Un gran esqueleto de metal oxidado o al menos eso parecía a los ojos de aquellas sencillas criaturas se alzaba en una gigantesca cavidad, los trozos de metal amarillento se levantaban en formas monolíticas y grotescas o en montículos de pedazos de cosas abyectas que recordaban al cementerio que habían dejado atrás.

Y justo en el centro de toda aquella estructura de metal yacía como un corazón moribundo entre la carroña de metal una pequeña luz. Una caja no más grande que una cubeta. Una pequeña luz y una gran obscuridad, pero había algo más oculto, algo que Topaz buscaba y se ocultaba en el propio resplandor de plata con la que ahora se llenaba la caverna, misma luz que era distorsionada y confundida por gemas multicolor y el metal oxidado forjado en otro mundo.

El Profesor se acercó a la caja la levanto´ y la observo´, hubiera sido difícil decir si la examinaba con curiosidad o la acariciaba con compasión. En su mente un escenario muy triste se dibujaba, era el escenario de una tragedia.

_La ayuda jamás llego, nunca vieron la luz del sol. Susurro con tristeza. Y deposito la caja con cuidado en el suelo.

Brisa se acercó a su amigo, ella al igual que el resto estaba impresionada y asustada. Pero al verlo contemplando aquella caja vio una sombra triste y vino a su mente el nombre que Abelia le dio el día que los mando a caminar, el día que lo vio triste, el día que se hicieron amigos "nube gris". Pensó en la lluvia e hiso lo que su madre y hermana más detestaban, mando todo el asombro y el miedo por el hoyo imaginario donde iban a parar los modales, las amenazas de su madre y no pocas veces el sentido común y la prudencia.

_¿Qué es?

_Es un faro de ayuda, manda un mensaje de auxilio.

Brisa miro a su alrededor. _ ¿A dónde? ¿A quién?

El profesor señalo con el casco asía arriba.

_A las estrellas. Pero al parecer nadie respondió. La carga está a punto de acabarse, pronto dejara de trasmitir, aunque pronto podría ser algunos años.

_Tomaremos un pequeño descanso_ dijo Topaz. Que se acercó a ellos.

_Estaban perdidos como nosotros _empezó a hablar el profesor con la voz suave de la persona que piensa y busca entender, pero solo habían pedazos de una historia carcomida por el tiempo. Quizás huían de algún peligro o tal vez solo buscaban un nuevo principio como yo…y esta pequeña caja es lo último que queda de ellos, a esto se redujeron sus esperanzas.

_Pero como llegaron aquí. Pregunto Brisa.

_Las grietas en la piel del universo, las usaron. Lo que quiere decir que o eran muy tontos o estaban muy desesperados, es como dar un salto al vacío pudieron acabar en cualquier parte del universo y acabaron aquí. Probablemente pensaron que solo tenían que cavar un poco para salir y ver el sol pero algo lo sorprendió aquí y nunca salieron.

Topaz sonreía para sus adentros lo podía sentir, finalmente lo había encontrado, su ´preciosa joya sin saberlo la había guiado al tesoro que buscaba. El extraño poder que fluía a través de la roca,el poder que transforma la carne. (Pronto todo cambiara y lo que ahora es en parte será finalmente completo) pensó o lo mejor sería decir que saboreo la idea en las profundidades de su mente.

_Por ahora es mejor descansar mi pequeña nube gris, desenredaras es te nudo más tarde porque el tiempo ha tocado todo lo que hay aquí, todo ha muerto, todo se a oxidado o ha sido olvidado. Los vivos no deberían escarbar tanto en la tierra de los muertos ahí solo hay huesos secos y carroña_ Topaz sonrió con malicia_ Pero si pagas el precio justo y te favorece la ocasión (la mirada se clavó en el Profesor) puedes hallar un tesoro por el que valga la pena arriesgarse y luchar.

_Hay tanto y no hay nada. Que les paso´. Y cansado el poni gris dio un golpe al enrojecido metal.

Brisa rodeo el cuello de su amigo y le dio un abraso desenfadado. _No quiero admitirlo pero ella tiene razón, lo quesea que paso aquí paso hace mucho tiempo y no vas a lograr nada rompiéndote la cabeza y la verdad un respiro nos vendría bien. _Brisa sacudió un poco al poni gris, era un que tosca su mejor manera de dar ánimos.

_Si, supongo que tienes razón, los muertos pueden esperar.

_Y los vivos deben comer para no acabar igual _ Brisa pensó que había sonado igual que Abelia y recordó lo mucho que la quería, aunque no odiaba su madre Brisa veía en Abelia más que una amiga, veía una segunda madre (Ella debe estar esperándonos) pensó mientras soltaba al Profesor _ Bien un respiro y a salir de aquí.

Los ponis se reunieron en grupos y se encendieron pequeños fuegos, de algún lugar llegaba el sonido del agua fluyendo con fuerza. El Profesor, Briza y Topaz se reunieron a parte alrededor de una pequeña llama alimentado por algo que supuso debería ser algún tipo de carbón. Le ofreció a Topaz el pan envuelto en plata que antes le diera Brisa y también agua de la extraña cantimplora pero Topaz negó con la cabeza.

_ Ya he comido dulzura y estoy satisfecha_ Y su mirada se desvió a Moonstone. _ He comido exquisitamente.

_Yo si voy a comer, quiero ver sí es cierto que las penas con un poco de pan pueden ser buenas. _Dijo Brisa en tono de broma y tomo un paquete plateado y removió la envoltura como si de la cascara de una fruta metálica se tratara.

El Profesor sonrió. De alguna manera las cosas mejoraban, penso.

_ ¿No llevan armas? Pregunto el Profesor a Topaz.

_A parte de ella. _Volvió la cabeza Y miro a Brisa._ No con la magia nos defendemos de sobra, pero no es bueno fiarse del todo de ella.

_La magia es como una espada: no se puede confiar en ella pero te puede dar un gran poder, te puede herir a ti´ o herir a otros y si me lo preguntas ninguna de las dos son de fiar. Dijo Brisa Que había acabado de comer, le arrebato la cantimplora al Profesor y vivió un largo sorbo de agua.

Una espada ¿cómo podrían usarlas o siquiera forjarlas? Pensó el Profesor.

_¿Tienen espadas?

_Son de mala suerte _Brisa se tendió sobre el suelo. Las crines blancas y la cola parecían plata. Miraba asía arriba con los ojos fijos en el techo de piedra y cristales que le parecieron falsas estrellas sobre un cielo de mentiras. _Por una espada callo Edesea, por una espada somos un pueblo roto. Por eso las evitamos, son un mal recuerdo.

_¿Y eso?

_Es parte de una historia, papa' me la conto una vez, cuando le pregunte por que los clanes no se llevan. Es larga y triste.

Topaz suspiro _la conozco, es una vieja leyenda.

¿Por qué un pueblo roto? _Pregunto el Profesor.

No nos llevamos muy bien. Los pegasos, unicornios o los ponis de tierra no se llevan y si convivimos medianamente es por necesidad, dependemos inevitablemente los unos de los otros, son como decirlo…como decirlo, un mal necesario, un mal menor por bien común y funciona bien.

_No entiendo.

_Somos una gran familia que no se quiere pero se necesita y además tiene que vivir junta, no es hermosa la vida. Así que lo queramos o no debe funcionar. Contesto Brisa.

De repente el Profesor se puso de pie.

_¿Que te ocurre? Pregunto Brisa.

_Es Rue dice que algo viene asía acá, Algo grande.


	18. Chapter 18 Luz venenoza 3 parte

Rue Contemplaba la bandeja frente a él, en ella había un pastel, o eso le parecía a él (todos los pasteles se parecen y eso parecía un pastel así que debía serlo al menos eso dictaba su lógica infantil), una bandeja con patatas cubiertas en una salsa que no conocía y un recipiente con algo que asumió que era jugo aunque no sabía de qué.

_La ventaja de a haber vivido en la calle es que aprendes a comer sin preguntar y tragar sin quejarte._ Suspiro y probo el pastel_.

_Dulce, es muy dulce. y por un momento solo observo como embobado la comida, se sacudió la cabeza y dejo que el hambre llevara el timón un rato…

Y por momento fue tan feliz como niño en dulcería casi literal mente.

Un niño, asía ya tanto que no era un niño. Como podía serlo si el mismo había renunciado a serlo y para recordárselo así mismo y demostrárselo a los demás, tomo para sí un nombre nuevo " Rue" llanto o lagrima en una alta lengua que ya nadie hablaba pero para él había sido la lengua con la que lo arrullaban en la cuna, una marca, un recordatorio que solo el entendía.

Una maquina capaz de crear comida, en una caja que era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Y como si fuera poco podía trasportarse de un sitio a otro en un parpadeo. La raza del Profesor debió haber sido extraordinaria, pero él dijo que se habían ido, que no quedaba nadie a quien pedirle ayuda. Pensó Rue, además había algo más y el pequeño lo sentía. Un poder suave apenas perceptible pero lo perturbaba, era la sombra de algo más grande, un atisbo, era como mirar a una bestia que dormida pareciere inofensiva pero que si despertara sería monstruosa y terrible. Había magia de los suyos, pero era diferente, era más primordial, más pura…

Rue también lo había perdido todo: su familia, su hogar, su nombre. Pero recordaba y callaba ni aun a sus compañeros les había contado su pasado. Recordó el fuego, recordó al dragón hechicero desencadenado por un imbécil y recordó a sus padres. Los vio juntos mirándolo con una mirada de amor que se le quedaría grabada en la memoria de por vida. "_Queremos que vivas_" fueron las últimas palabras que ollera de sus padres en la alta lengua, luego hubo una luz y después de la luz el silencio de una tierra desconocida.

Le tomo dos semanas volver aquella luz se lo había llevado muy lejos y cuando volvió a su tierra la hallo muerta y yerma. Todo estaba seco, la tierra se agrietaba bajo sus cascos. Era como si una terrible sequia hubiera reinado por un largo tiempo devorando todo lo verde, consumiendo vegetación y carne. Donde estuvo su hogar, donde había visto por última vez a sus padres yacía una monstruosa montaña de huesos secos y amarillos. Eran los huesos de un dragón.

Su corazón volvió al presente a la comida dulce y a sus amigos. Después de todo había que seguir; ellos querían que viviera y lo haría, porque él era quien era: hijo de nobles, que aun hablaban la lengua de Edesea (el último recuerdo de las cosas bellas) y además sus padres se habían sacrificado para que el pudiera vivir. Su vida ya no le pertenecía o al menos así lo veía el desde su punto de vista, que era el de un niño. Así fuera por amor o responsabilidad viviría, se lo debía a los que quedaron atrás.

La comida siguió si más novedad, lo recuerdos se adormecían, se silenciaban ya volverían luego, siempre vuelven.

De pronto noto algo extraño en el mapa de luz. Un trozo de la pared se desprendía y le salían cuatro patas largas y delgadas como una araña y empezaba a deslizarse entre los túneles con una gran velocidad y agilidad.

El pequeño dejo de comer y se acercó al mapa, entre cerro los ojos concentrando la atención en la cosa que se movía con un tremendo frenesí. Abrió los ojos de golpe entendió a donde se dirigía aquella cosa…

_Profesor algo se dirige asía ustedes es muy rápido se parece…se parece a una araña _grito Rue asustado.

El grupo del profesor se agrupo. Brisa se preparaba.

_No que nada vivo sobrevivía demasiado tiempo aquí. Y preparo el arco.

_No tiene por qué estar vivo.

De pronto un sonido empezó a escucharse en la caverna era algo que no se entendía, un ruido como gruñidos deformados e incomprensibles. El ruido fue creciendo hasta ser casi insoportable.

_Que se supone que hacemos grito Topaz.

_Evaluar la amenaza, no hay que separarse. Contesto el Profesor con una frialdad extraña que hiso que Topaz sonriera.

La cosa entro muy rápido. Era en cierto aspecto como Rue lo había descrito, una enorme bola de chatarra con patas de la cual se desprendían chispas e incluso pedazos de metal al moverse. Era una vieja araña mecánica que arremetió contra el grupo como enloquecida.

Las patas de metal golpeaban y lanzaban a los ponis por el aire con la misma facilidad que se pateara un puño de hojas secas.

Brisa ataco pero no sirvió de nada, las flechas solo se sumaban a la chatarra de la que estaba echa el monstruo. La araña de chatarra se abalanzo asía ella. Pero Brisa no se movió.

_ siempre puedes intentar pero eso no es garantía de nada, nunca hay una garantía real de que todo vaya estar bien, pero te aferras a la idea y luchas con todo. He mirado muchos monstruos a la cara y permanecido firme mientras los demás huían, pero no quiere decir que no estaba tan aterrada como ellos. La diferencia es que elegimos; todo al final es elección ¡Y ESTA ES LA MIA! Y apunto, mientras la montaña de chatarra con patas se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Pero un grito llamo su atención, un grito que se elevaba por encima del ruido que producía el monstruo.

Era el Profesor, erguido sobre sus patas como el bípedo que había sido sostenía la caja con la pequeña luz.

La araña se detuvo en seco y aunque no tenía ojos o boca se torció de forma extraña sobre sí misma como si el gesto del poni gris le llamara la atención.

El profesor levanto la caja sobre su cabeza _lo ciento _Dijo lanzando con fuerza la caja al suelo y rompiéndola._

El monstruo se lanzó asía el, en una carrera que provoco que se le desprendieran chispas y chatarra del cuerpo.

_MUEVETE IMBESIL .Grito Brisa.

_Pared. Dijo el Profesor cuando tuvo el monstruo a unos centímetros de él.

_Espada. Dijo Topaz, mientras el cuerno de elle y el de Moonstone brillaban como llamas.

Y una estalactita de roca y gemas movida por magia callo sobre la vieja máquina atravesándola, los pedazos saltaron en todas direcciones.

Todo el grupo empeso a reunirse y vitorear. Briza corrió asía el Profesor.

_Tu idiota. Pudiste haber muerto.

El Profesor miro a Brisa y le sonrió, luego miro al enemigo caído. El sonido que producía iba disminuyendo y convulsionaba lanzado chispas y pedazos de sí mismo.

_ Era solo un muñeco viejo y roto que se remendaba así mismo con los pedazos de sus compañeros, solo un guardián inútil.

_Pues por fortuna lo hizo mal. Porque nadie salió herido. Dijo Topaz.

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Se burló Moonstone.

_Ruido. Repitió el Profesor y en la mente el rompecabezas cobraba forma una horrible forma y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

_¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Brisa al ver que su amigo se ponía pálido.

_Si estuvieras perdida en un laberinto y quisieras ayudar a otros ¿Que arias?

Brisa respondió casi sin pensar.

_Dejaría advertencias.

El profesor saco el destornillador de la alforja y lo apunto a lo que quedaba del monstruo.

El débil sonido que emitía empezó a distorsionarse y los sonidos que antes escucharan tomaron forma.

_La luz es venenosa…huyan la luz es venenosa huyan…_

Finalmente como si de un soldado herido que se negara a morir hasta entregar el mensaje que se le había confiado, cumplida su misión callera muerto. La vieja araña dejo de moverse y de hacer ruido.

El Profesor abrió los ojos aterrado.

_Todas las luces apáguenlas.

Todos lo miraron de forma extraña.

_APAGENLAS. Grito.

Topaz hiso una seña y todos los unicornios apagaron sus luces. Y el Profesor también.

Y se hiso la obscuridad pero no total, de algunas partes portaba una tenue luz verdosa.

No lo habían visto porque la propia luz que producían la ocultaba.

_Radiación. _Dijo el Profesor molesto_ Como no lo vi, que tonto he sido… y se golpeó la cabeza con el casco.

_ ¿Qué es eso de la radiación? Pregunto Briza preocupada por el semblante de su amigo.

El Profesor sonrió con ironía.

_Luz venenosa… Hay que irnos o terminaremos como ellos. Ellos anduvieron por caminos siembre obscuros y el sonido de las fuentes subterráneas fueron todo su mundo, un mundo que fue carcomiendo sus mentes y deformando sus cuerpos por la luz venenosa o radioactividad; como quieras llamarle.

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque algo lo golpeo. Y se hizo la obscuridad…


	19. Chapter 19 El fin de un viaje 1 parte

ccc

La obscuridad cedía. Nuevamente la realidad volvía a recobrar su forma y sentido. Volvía haber un arriba y un abajo, había también dolor y algo más, algo en lo profundo, como un sueño que no puedes recordar.

La primera de las cosas que el Profesor noto era la sensación de frio, un dolor helado que le subía por la espalda y se le metía en las entrañas.

Lo segundo que percibió fue el estruendo del agua corriendo con fuerza, noto la piedra fría sobre la que yacía. Una luz verdosa se encendió, una luz que coronaba un rostro familiar o eso le parecía a través de las nieblas de la inconciencia.

El Profesor intento moverse en un esfuerzo por salir de aquellos abismos de sueños oscuros, pero una fuerza lo ataba, lo envolvía por completo, como una gigantesca cadena.

Además sentía que algo se movía dentro de su cabeza, como si un pájaro le aleteara a dentro y fuera de un lugar a otro a la vez que unos susurros de voces lejanas e incomprensibles pero de alguna manera familiares se desvanecían conforme despertaba. Pero había algo más, algo que lo hiso finalmente despertar. Era calor, el calor del cuerpo que yacía sentado sobre el suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se encontraron con los de Topaz, resplandecientes como esmeraldas y sobre su cabeza su cuerno la coronaba suavemente con una luz verde. Ella estaba sentada sobre él, sobre su cintura o al menos donde el Profesor pensó que debería estar su cintura.

_No te molestes, mi magia te sujeta o te abraza. Eso dependerá de cómo quieras verlo.

_¿ Verlo?

_ Si, puedes ser una presa bajo mis garras o ser un tesoro a mi resguardo. Aunque esa no es la decisión que deberás tomar. La mirada de Topaz era extraña, era como la mirada de un amante que seduce con los ojos entre cerrados pero aun así al Profesor le parecieron hermosos y terribles.

_¿Eras tú la que hurgaba en mi cabeza? ¿Y las voces eran tuyas también?

_Sí y no. Si veía en tu interior y debo decir que mucho de lo que encontré me pareció… como decirlo… revelador, interesante y hasta hermoso. Toda esa guerra, fuego y sangre. Dime: de verdad pensabas que al huir no traerías algo de esa obscuridad contigo y respecto a las voces no eran mías, son muy tuyas y ya las has oído antes en un sueño. Pero no como voces sino como tambores llamando a la guerra. Amor entiéndelo las sombras que viven en ti están susurrando que quieren salir. Solo que no quieres oírlas.

_¿Dónde está Brisa? Dijo el Profesor con una extraña calma.

Topaz hiso un suave movimiento con el casco y una nueva luz apareció trayendo con ella nuevas revelaciones. La primera de ellas era por supuesto la fuente de la misma luz.

Moonstone yacía de pie unos pasos atrás de ellos y su luz era como la luz de luna, una pequeña luna de plata que quebrantaba una obscuridad que nunca había sido desafiada antes. Y tendía como muerta a la par de él estaba Brisa.

"Que este viva" Pensó el Profesor Tratando de mantener una fría calma.

_Si le hicieron…

_Solo esta inconsciente. Interrumpió Topaz.

Se formó un breve silencio y un pensamiento se hiso oír en la mente del Profesor: "Si el resultado del viaje dependiera de la suma de sus partes, el desenlacé no es muy alentador"

Él lo había pensado cuando todo empezó a complicarse y ahora se había cumplido. Era el desenlace, el final del camino y él no sabía qué hacer y como le había dicho a Rue: "No me queda nadie a quien pedirle ayuda".

_ La espada y la pared. No lo has notado porque apenas puedes moverte pero estamos al borde de un precipicio. Topaz volvió hacer una señal con el casco y el cuerpo de Brisa se levantó del suelo.

El cuerpo de la poni amarilla floto sobre ellos con suavidad.

_Vamos, te permito mover la cabeza. Mira.

El Profesor pudo apartar la vista de Topaz y vio que Briza flotaba casi sobre él, era cierto, estaba al borde de un precipicio y ella pendía sobre el vacío por la magia de Moonstone.

_Te conviene que ella caiga, sería mejor para ti. Sabes, ella también oye voces en su mente ¿Y sabes que le dicen esas voces?

El Profesor volvió a mirar el rostro de Topaz y a ella le pareció que contemplaba las puertas de los abismos en los ojos del poni gris y se sintió complacida.

_No me importa. Dijo el Profesor.

_Pues debería importarte. _Topaz se acercó a la oreja del Profesor y le susurro como si le confiera un secreto _ Las voces le susurran que tú debes morir. Y le beso la majilla.

_No me importa. Vine a salvarla y lo demás no me importa. Ahora dime que quieres.

_Lo primero es mostrarte que voy enserio.

Un fragmento de piedra cristalina se levantó del suelo envuelto en un resplandor verdoso. El Profesor lo miro por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron. Lo había comprendido.

_ ¡BRISAAAA! _Grito tan fuerte como jamás había gritado antes_.

La poni amarilla abrió los ojos a tiempo para cubrirse la cara con los cascos. El trozo de piedra cristalina silbó al volar por el aire incrustándosele en una de las patas con la que se había cubierto la cara.

Un grito resonó en las estancias de piedra. Una maldición cargada de rabia, la rabia de un animal herido.

_Maldita bruja. _Grito Brisa._ Te sacare el corazón a ti y al perro lame cascos que tienes por ayudante, luego me los comeré y créeme que disfrutare al asarlo.

El puñal de piedra cristalina regreso volando hasta situarse sobre la cabeza del Profesor goteando sangre caliente sobre su frente. La daga de piedra se movió lentamente hasta quedar cerca de su ojo.

Brisa gritaba maldiciones y Topaz la miraba con una expresión de placer. Aquello la deleitaba.

_Silencio pequeña papi y mami tienen que hablar y tu caer. Aunque eso quizá se puede arreglar si papi colabora.

_Solo dame una oportunidad y…

_Por favor Briza, déjame intentar hablar. _interrumpió el Profesor.

La poni amarilla ardía en rabia, su herida sangraba y fue hasta que oyó la voz de su amigo que se dio cuenta que flotaba sobre un abismo. Apretó los dientes de enojo.

_Por favor. Le rogo el Profesor.

Briza guardo silencio.

_Dime que quieres.

_Quiero tu semilla señor del tiempo y con ella levantar una nueva raza. Tu y yo, un amo hermoso y terrible y una reina tan bella como desees.

Topaz se envolvió en fuego verde y cambio. Era igual a briza luego cambio de nuevo, esta bes era igual Abelia.

_ Y para el final lo mejor, lo que duerme en lo más profundo de tu mente.

Topaz volvió envolverse en llamas verdes y tomo una nueva forma. Una forma que sorprendió a todos. Porque la forma que tomo era imposible.

Parecía una unicornio violeta de crines moradas con franjas rosas, los ojos parecían amatistas y tenía alas.

Alas que Topas extendió en toda su amplitud.

Moonstone estaba atónito, Briza abrió los ojos llenos de asombro.

_Alicornio. Susurro Moonstone.

_Edesea. Pensó Briza.

Pero para el Profesor era la imagen de la criatura que había visto en su tardis antes de estrellarse, la misma que lo había llamado Profesor por primera vez, la misma que le dijo que no se rindiera.

_ Sorprendido, solo la viste una vez y aun así su imagen se quedó grabada en tu memoria.

_Lo que deseas es imposible, no soy de este mundo. Nuestras genéticas no son compatibles. _El Profesor suspiro y pensó la manera de decirlo más claro._ No me puedo reproducir contigo.

La daga de piedra se levantó, Topaz hiso un gesto con el casco y voló por los aires cayendo en la obscuridad.

_Te propongo un trato. La vida de todos esos ponis que ni siquiera conoces, por la vida de tu amiga, déjala caer y haré que todos te obedezcan. O la salvo pero haré que cada uno de ellos salte por el precipicio.

_¿Qué demonios pretendes de mí? Hablo el poni gris con rabia.

_Lo que quiero es que aceptes lo que eres: Un lobo con piel de oveja o mejor aún, un lobo que quiere ser una oveja. Trato de ayudarte.

_¿Ayudarme? Lo que quieres es convertirme en un maldito asesino.

_Amor lo que quiero es liberarte ¿Sabes por qué te molesto que Abelia no desconfiara de ti? Es porque entre más cerca estas de la luz más larga y negra es tu sombra y tú lo sabes. Y te molesto que ella no viera esa obscuridad, pero Brisa si lo vio, porque ella al igual que tu es un lobo que trata de vivir entre corderos. Se atraen por su propia fuerza para bien o para mal. Bien que eliges señor del tiempo. Matas a muchos por una poni o matas a una poni pero salvas a muchos.

Por un instante se hiso el silencio. Topaz sonreía con placer mientras que el tiempo parecía no fluir. Final mente el Profesor hablo con una voz fría.

_Yo… Yo voy…

_TU NADA _ grito Brisa con fuerza_ Mi Vida no es moneda de cambio. Elijo caer. CAER ME OYES… CAER. MI VIDA, MI ELECCION.

EL Profesor sonrió. _Entonces caeremos juntos.

Topaz sintió un estallido en su cabeza, un rugido que ahogo todos sus pensamientos. El Profesor había irrumpido en su mente como un huracán y un pensamiento resonaba con dolor:

"El entrar en la mente de otros es una espada de doble filo, verdad"

Topaz grito, mientras se agarraba la cabeza. El Profesor se sacudió con fuerza lanzando a Topaz a un lado. Volvió rápidamente la vista hacia done estaba Brisa, solo para verla caer en ese instante con un grito. Moonstone corrió al lado de su ama y el poni gris poniéndose de pie salto al vacío.

_Lamento que no consiguieras lo que querías. Dijo Moonstone al ayudar su ama a ponerse de pie.

_¿Quién dice que no lo obtuve? _Y Topaz se acarició el vientre con dulzura_ Los ponis sueñan y en algunos sueños hay placeres y deseos secretos. Y bueno los sueños se olvidan y siendo honesta solo quería jugar un poco antes de dejar ir mi tesoro.

Topaz camino en la obscuridad seguida de Moostone. Regresaron al sitio donde la araña de metal había caído. Ahí le esperaban todos. Topaz extendió las alas y voló sobre la caverna posándose sobre el cadáver de metal.

_ Escuchadme, vamos a crear un mundo nuevo aquí. Voy a borrar de sus flancos las marcas del destino, el recuerdo de la llama que consumió Edesea. Seremos finalmente una familia y no un pueblo roto. Serán mis hijos y yo seré su reina…

Y así las ovejas olvidaron lo que eran y de donde venían, comieron los cadáveres de sus pastores abominables, olvidaron el sabor del pan y el color del cielo. La luz venenosa cambio su carne y de la carroña tomaron el poder de cambiar de forma. Una nueva raza había nacido y el "fruto de Topaz" creció con fuerza, una reina casi inmortal de la que muy poco se sabría. Pero que buscaría el "Tesoro "del que tanto le hablo su madre. Anqué le tomaría más de mil años encontrarlo.

El Profesor caía, toco la lámpara en su cabeza y una luz blanca brillo sobre el agua antes de hundirse en ella. El agua lo arrastro con fuerza, estaba fría, muy fría.

Lo fuerza de la corriente era impresionante, apenas podía mantéense a flote.

_BRISA...BRISA… _El Profesor buscaba con desesperación. Pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y lo golpeaba contra las rocas. Sin embargo logro ver un brillo plateado en una roca que se levantaba en medio del raudal de agua que lo hiso sonreír. "En vez de Brisa debió llamarse plata" pensó.

El poni amarillo se sujetaba con fuerza a la roca. Se había estrellado contra ella en la obscuridad y la hubiera soltado pero oyó su nombre. Luego vio una luz que se acercaba a ella y sonrió. "Ese tonto no se rinde nunca" pensó.


End file.
